Food for a Reaper's Soul
by DDerby95
Summary: "I love you" he said as he pulled me into his arms. I breathed in his unique scent of spices and gun powder, wanting to tell him I loved him too. But we could never be together. Reaper's are forbidden to become attached to any subject. The consequence would be death for us both. If I truly loved him, I would let him go.
1. My Cup of Tea

**This is my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my Beta xbluephantonx!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Kuroshitsuji.  
**

-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-

"No…" I groaned as I rolled over to look at my clock. "It's too early to be awake." The bright red numbers flashed repeatedly as the beeping continued.

5:30! Why do I need to get up so early? I'm not due for testing until 8:00. I can have five more minutes of sleep, right? I don't need two and a half hours to get ready.

I stuffed my head under my pillow in attempt to block out the rising volume of my alarm clock. My attempts only succeeded in muffling the noise, officially making it impossible to either sleep or breathe.

"Will…." I groaned as I slapped my pillow against the clock, sending it flying across the room and crashing into the wall, thus effectively ending the alarm. But like a good girl, I did what my brother wanted and got out of bed.

"Why did you set it so early, Will?" I continued complaining about my brother's idiotic belief that, "the early bird catches the worm" to myself in my bedroom as I slowly crawled out of bed and wrapped my blanket around myself like a cape. As I slipped on my slippers, I groaned like some zombie awoken from the dead and shuffled out of my room.

"Good morning Lottie." Will said pleasantly, sipping his morning tea at the table while reading the paper. He was already dressed and cleaned up for today, showing no signs of having just awoken like myself. His suit was fuzz free and clean, tucked and trimmed to show off his lean figure. The reaper regulated white shirt he wore was pressed and unstained, carefully rolled up at the sleeves and pinned with small cufflinks. A dark tie was strung around his neck in a gentlemen's fashion and his shoes were so shiny I could see my reflection. Not that I wanted to anyway. I looked like a mess with my red curls appearing more like a house for birds than hair, and my eyes crusted from sleep. I was slouched over with my blanket around my shoulders, shortening my already petite height of 5'2, in attempt to cover my ratty old nightgown that had become old and torn from wear.

"Morning," I replied as I continued to the table. I slowly seated myself at the table and set my chin on my palms to stare at my brother through half closed lids.

"I'm glad the alarm woke you. Another thirty two seconds and I would have had to get you myself." He stated while sipping his tea and flipping the page. "You know what I say, 'The early bird gets the worm.'"

"Mhmm," I mumbled as I contemplated his appearance. How does he always look so put together? And at this hour none the less! I can barely get up at this time, not to mention look as calm and collected as him.

I watched him continue to scan through the morning paper. Pages were swiftly flipped back and forth as Will looked for news regarding his targets. He only read for information in the human papers that corresponded to his subject's activity. Well, I wouldn't even call it reading. It's more like scanning; a robotic task done without pleasure or enjoyment. I personally loved reading the paper, with all the interesting news about royal scandals and monthly festivities. My favorite part was the comics. But he never red those. Ever.

Interestingly, Will seemed especially focused today. Recently he has been coming home later and later, muttering about overtime and demons delaying his collectionss. This seemed to only cause him to become more focused on his work in hopes of compensating for late assignments. It's exhausting to watch him work so hard, but I have always admired his dedication to his job; he put every ounce of energy into fulfilling his mission. He could stay calm and relaxed throughout the toughest of situations and handled every task as though it were nothing more than another part of his to-do list.

I closed my eyes as I remembered one time a new reaper let loose a truck-full of rats into to the Administration building as a prank. Most reapers either attacked the rats with nearby objects or screamed like little girls while dancing on their desks before Will stepped in and took charge. He directed everybody into herding the rats back into the truck and effectively caught the boy in just under four hours! Even the Department Head, Lawrence Anderson, complimented Will on his quick thinking and leadership skills. There were many other times my brother has shown his worth that doesn't involve rats, but I think that one was my favorite.

Anyway, I guess what I've been trying to say is that I really do look up to him. He is my role model reaper and I hope to be as confident and skilled at my job as he is, even though I plan on working in a completely different department. Collecting souls is not my cup of tea. I personally prefer spectacle design, but Will says it is one of the most difficult ranks to achieve in reaping. And for someone of my stature and gender, it will take every ounce of hard work, dedication and focus I have (and then some) to attain the position at all. Keeping and respecting it is another matter entirely he says, and that only through time and commitment to my work will I ever achieve it.

-Thwack-

"Ow," I moaned as I picked my head up from the table. I guess I started dozing off and smacked my face against the table top. I rubbed my forehead as a small scowl spread on my face and looked up to see Will watching me with a twinkle in his eyes. My face slowly started to turn red and I quickly shot my eyes to my lap, but soon returned to meet Will's gaze. The paper was folded up and placed on the table with the teacup next to it, while his eyes were watching my face. His hands were folded in front of his face to cover his mouth, but I knew him well enough to know his small smile was hidden behind his hands. Will rarely ever smiled, and when he did it was nothing more than a curve of the lip and a slight lightening of the eyes. The only time he really smiled outright, teeth and all showing, was when he was really angry and that was one time too many. This was completely different though; he was trying not to smile a genuine smile.

"That's what you get for daydreaming." He said matter-of-factly, and then left the table.

I sent him a frown as a response, retaining my own smile for when he left the room. A smile! Whoo! If I can make Mr. Serious smile then nothing can stand in my way today.

"Tea?" called a voice from the kitchen. Before I answered, Will returned bringing in a fresh cup and a plate filled with bread and butter. I could see the warm steam rising off the bread and the warm dough smell filled my nostrils. The butter was melting on top and dripped down the side. It looked as if it came right out of a cooking magazine, but it was expected of Will. He never did anything halfway. I picked up the first piece my hand toughed and broke off a corner before popping it into my mouth. The light crunch mixed with smooth butter sent a shiver of pleasure up my spine.

"You know I don't drink tea Will." I said politely, hoping he would drop the subject and move on.

"I know," he said "but all proper young ladies drink tea." I never really liked tea; all it tasted like was flavored water. But Will had insisted that it was important for respectable ladies to drink tea. Therefore, I quietly drank it and then disguised the flavor with a couple more large mouthfuls of toast. I usually followed Will's advice on issues like this. I figured, his actions have led him to success, so why not me too?

I munched quietly on my now soggy toast and contemplated my day ahead while Will picked up his paper again. Today I start the final exam to become an official reaper. My training has been difficult these past few months, but nothing I couldn't handle. And when I had trouble on regulations, Will was more than happy to educate me on reaper philosophy and rules. However, he was very careful in exacting the line between assistance and cheating. Will had always been like that; always a rule follower and never bending or breaking them. Even though I was his little sister he wouldn't tell me what to expect for our final exam or even discuss clientele with me. But I respected him even more for his restraint rather than hated him.

"Lottie," Will questioned suddenly, "don't you think it would be best to get dressed?" With a click of his pocket watch I knew he had already noticed the time. So cool! I cannot wait until I get one. Will says you can request one once you receive your spectacles. "It is already 6:15 and we both know how long you take to get ready, especially when you have a certain reaper in mind." He smirked like a cat who found its prey's weakness.

I stopped mid-chew and blushed a light pink. How did Will know about Henry?

"Y-yeah," I stammered as I quickly cleared my plate from the table. I rushed off to my room and quickly, but quietly, closed the door.

I searched through my clothes, searching for my uniform I knew I laid out last night, until I found it buried under my shoes. Girls wore different uniforms then the boys even though we did the same job. We both were required to wear a starched white button down blouse tucked in at the waist with a black suit jacket on top, cuffing the sleeves under, and black shoes shined to perfection. However, boys must wear neck ties while girls get a thin black ribbon, tied in a perfect bow around our neck. And since pants are out of the question for women-who would think of wearing such things?-our floor lengths skirts are allowed to have slits on the sides for movement. Thankfully there is another layer of fabric that covers just these slits to allow the wearer to not feel exposed when standing or walking.

But that is the easy part of my routine. The real time consumer is my hair. I sat down at my vanity and just stared at my poof of red hair framing my yellow and green eyes. Great. Just great. You would think such interesting hair would compliment my pale skin and light face, but it only more so created a weird contrast that was unnatural. It reached just below my shoulders and sprouted in all directions, leaving me looking like a dirty carrot instead of a flaming goddess like my mother. Her hair is like fire, leaping and swirling around her head in a beautiful symphony of curls. However, my father's black hair got mixed with mums, leaving me with an odd mix of color and body. Thanks genetics. However, Will said it would be fine because I was required to have my hair in high buns as part of the dress code and safety measures. No one would ever need to see my hair in all its bed-headed glory.

I set to work taming my hair, starting with one bun and fixing each unruly strand at a time until something somewhat acceptable was achieved. I made a small smile in the mirror and noticed my lips still looked thin and pale. Again, thanks to dad. But overall I looked presentable enough for today.

I reached into my right drawer and pulled out my large, circular recruitment glasses and plopped them onto my face. More than anything else they made me look nerdy, but everyone was required to wear them. If only I could have made my own glasses like Will! I even showed him my countless designs for spectacles and asked him to make a request for me. But sadly he returned with a denial. I bet he just forgot and told me "no" to cover up his mistake.

"Lottie, are you ready yet?" a knock startled me out of my fussing.

"Coming!" I replied as I dashed to pick up my purse before stumbling out the door into Will's arms.

"Running is very unlady-like. We're not that late. We still have time to walk." He pulled me back up and closed the door behind me, signaling our intent to leave. However, he paused before locking it and stood facing the door with his head down.

"You know you don't have to do this Lottie." His voice sounded pleading, and I knew where he was going with this. I would not talk about this again. It was settled, finished, done.

"Will, we talked about this already. I had decided that this was my life and I wanted to live it." I stood tall, like a tree gaining support from its roots. He would not guilt me into quitting again.

He gave a small sigh and clicked the lock on the door before facing me again.

"Now you have your keys, correct?" he asked to change the subject, peering at me over his thick rimmed glasses. He had the "scrutinizing teacher" look down pat. Even my palms sweated when he looked at me like that!

"Yes sir." I said quickly "I have money for lunch, keys to the apartment and my compilation of our notes in a binder in case of an emergency. Oh! And an extra pair of glasses. See?" I pulled them our and held them up for Will to inspect. I held my breath as he picked them up, held them to the light, and frowned. My breathing stopped as I noticed his disappointment. He rustled around his bag until he found his red cleaning cloth and started cleaning my glasses.

"Remember to keep them clean Lottie," he scolded. But his voice was empty, no conviction or force behind his meaning. "Spectacles are a very important component to a Reaper." He gently held them out for me and I took them back ashamed.

"Sorry Will." I said, embarrassed at my lack of excellence and confused over his tone. I couldn't even do the simplest of things right. My spirit started sinking and my optimism quickly depleted with each second.

"Come now, no time to dawdle." he turned around and continued down the hall without looking back. He passed the neighbors who were also leaving their apartments without so much as a wave and reached the elevator. He clicked the down button once before patiently waiting for the doors to open. A dinging could be heard as the elevator ascended to each level and finally creaked open on the forth floor. I broke out of my trance and raced to catch up to Will as he boarded the elevator. I arrived just in time and the cold metal doors locked shut as we descended.

**Confused at all? Don't worry. It will all be explained :) Rate and Review please!**


	2. Speculation

**Chapter Two! Thanks again xbluephantomx.**

"Lottie!" cried James as I entered our stark white classroom. James was a couple inches taller than me with dark brown hair that spiked in every direction. His face was free of any imperfections other than two dimples that appeared in his cheeks when he smiled. His recruitment glasses also framed his greenish eyes, but not in a nerdy way. They actually look quite good on him. Apparently he and the other recruiting reapers had arrived earlier and were already positioned in their respective lines, chatting with friends nearby.

"Hey James." I replied with a quick smile as I walked into the room. James rushed up to meet me and encased me with a quick hug before letting go.

"Are you ready? I heard the final exam is harder than last year's so we have to be extra prepared!" James said before launching into a very detailed and exuberant explanation of his evening preparations for this morning. He always has so much energy that it's overwhelming and exhausting sometimes. Instead I zoned out a bit and surveyed the room.

A white board stood at the head of the classroom with bright florescent lights illuminating the room. An eye chart was mounted on the far wall and a few desks lining the back. Large glass windows framed the back wall, showing a beautiful view from the sixth story of the reaper Corporations head building.

This was the first time any of us had been allowed to enter the main building; Recruits such as ourselves were assembled and taught in much smaller compounds further away. But since we were about to join the real rankings, we were invited to come here.

Then I spotted Henry, the cutest boy in my division whom I have had a crush on for years, standing with a couple friends. His friends were wildly gesturing and motioning, telling another of their "epic" stories I presumed, but I couldn't look at anyone but him.

His almost white-blonde hair hung on his head, gently draping over his eyes and along his neck. It glistened and shone in the lights, making him look more like and Angel than a Reaper. His thin brows perfectly framed his reaper eyes which were thousands of light years deep. His lips curved in an effortless look of calm happiness, making me immediately start blushing. But the best thing was his smile. When his friend suddenly tripped over his own feet, his lips broke out into a perfectly straight smile that melted my heart right out of my chest. It took all I had in me to not keel over right there. If only I could say more than "Goodmorning" or "Excuse me" when we passed.

I first developed my crush for him the second week of training many years ago. We were partnered for physical combat class and I stunk. Like... REALLY stunk. Naturally Henry was perfect at everything, and the teacher paired him with me. I tripped and crashed into him more times than I could count, but he was always patient with me. His warm hands repositioned my clumsy ones, his strong legs lifted my weak ones. I barely said more than "yes" and "no" during those three days, but that didn't stop my heart from giving a little squeeze every time.

"And that's when a giant wallaby came out and ate my mother. Luckily the ninja was quick enough to bring him down before anyone else was hurt." James said with a small smile on his face.

"Wait... WHAT?" I shouted as I came back to reality. My eyes practically popped out of my head and my mouth dropped to the floor. Wallabies? Ninjas? What the heck?

"You weren't listening," taunted James while shaking a finger at me. "I had to say something to get you to notice. For the past two minutes I have been saying all kinds of ludicrous nonsense and I got no response till now."

I flushed a bright red color and bowed my head in shame. I was never careless enough to get caught before so this was insanely degrading.

"Sorry James. I'm just tired from waking up at 5:30 this morning."

"5:30! What were you doing up so early?"

We both looked at each other and said, "Will" in unison before groaning.

"Gosh that guy…" James said while running his fingers through his hair. "I admire his dedication but enforcing his schedule onto you is too much. I know you are one of the few girl reapers but still…" James had always understood my predicament and never ceased to amaze me with support and understanding. His concern was never interlaced with pity

"No, it's alright." I replied with a softer tone. "If I'm going to make it to the top division in reaping I need all the advice and experience I can get. And besides, Will said rising early allows for more time to plan for the day ahead." I smiled and pumped my fists into the air in an attempt to raise my excitement."I will do anything to be as strong and dedicated as Will. And if that means I get less sleep, then so be it!"

James split one of his huge grins and pumped his fist into the air next to me chanting, "Lottie Lottie!" until we both burst into laughter. The others turned to stare at us for a moment before shrugging their shoulders and returning to their conversations.

"Quiet down everyone. This is no time for fun and games." A familiar voice commanded as footsteps echoed across the room. Immediately everyone snapped into attention and James and I raced back to our spots.

"Now is everybody here? Good. I am going to be your instructor today. My name is William T. Spears and I am a part of the Recruitment Management and Collection Division. Welcome to reaping." Will slowly walked to the front of the room, clip board and pencil in hand. He eyed each and every person, keeping his cool and collected nature even when he met my eyes.

"Now most of you already know, but reaping is not to be taken lightly. Whether you work in Management or on the field, you will be responsible for a human's soul. There will be death and blood constantly around you, and many Reapers have snapped under the circumstances." Will spoke to the class but I could feel him directing his words onto me.

"But you wouldn't have made it this far without knowing and accepting those terms. Now, onto our main schedule. Today I will give you a tour of the facilities, including a basic introduction to possible careers and finally instructions for your final exam."

The tension in the atmosphere immediately heightened with the mention of the final exam. People turned to their neighbor and whispered excitedly while others gestured their worries.

"Settle down students. Now I am open for questions along the tour and afterwards until 5:30 because my shift ends at 6:00 sharp." He gestured to the door and three more Reapers entered with clip boards and pens as well.

"I will be breaking you up into four teams for the tour and then we shall reconvene in the Main Conference Room for the final exam. Now, those with last names A-G please follow Charles."

A Reaper with light hair waved and smiled at us, then gestured for those to follow him out the door.

"Next those with H-L follow Bernard." A couple more students followed a dark haired man.

"Now N-R follow Clyde." James walked forward and saw his reaper was a very short man, only 4 feet tall, but with the expression of a demon. James turned to look at me, flashing a tormented face before scampering after his exiting group.

"And finally S- " However Will was interrupted by a loud wail from the door

"But Will! Where's my group!" Grell cried out while acting like a lost child.

I was embarrassed for Will by his previous partner's actions, and kept my head down to hide my light pink face. Ah, Grell; Will always complains about him after work, insisting that he was nothing more than a nuisance. Even though I agreed with him, I adored his fashion sense, especially in his spectacles. Those were exactly what I hope to make. Not the same ones, but the style. How they are matched to his personality rather than just boring colors like red and blue.

"You said I could come with you today on the tour for the younglings!" Grell pouted while clinging onto Will's arm. A vein pulsed on Will's forehead as he calmly detached himself and lectured his companion.

"Now Grell, didn't you say children weren't your thing? I assumed you would give me some peace and quiet today." Will's pushed up his glasses and scribbled something onto the clipboard. "Besides, you would only be a paid to have around."

"But Will!" cried Grell, falling to the ground melodramatically, "How can I ever be apart from you, especially on today of all days! It reminds me of when we first met and encountered loves first sparks!"

Will replied with a kick to his head and fluidly stepped over his damaged body.

"This way children. Pay no attention to that thing over there. He's just a nobody." We all followed quietly, peeking at Grell laying on the floor in a daze.

We followed Will down the main corridor, branching off into other similar corridors until we were all completely lost within the maze. Will, however, knew exactly where he was going and continued onward. He stopped the group at various destinations and gave a small blurb on each. For example:

"This is where the Higher-Ups give and create the death list." He would declare while gesturing to many small doors with continual traffic both in and out.

"This is General Affairs, which rents out the Reaping equipment." Many reapers were standing in line at multiple glass offices, handing in paperwork in exchange for their death sythes.

"And finally, our Spectacle Room." Will held the door open for all my group members to enter before himself.

Shelves among shelves were lined with glasses, ranging from simple square frames to delicately curved and colorful ones. I walked among the rows, marveling after each shelf that contained more glasses than I had ever seen before in my life. I spotted a couple reapers cleaning and shaping new glasses on the far wall and could barely contain myself from pushing one out of the way and doing his job. This was my home; this is where I belonged. I could feel each pair of glasses calling me, begging me to try them on, and designs for thousands of new pairs formed in my mind.

I started to walk back to the group when a particular pair of glasses caught my eyes. On my left sat one beautiful pair of deep sea green spectacles. But when I got closer, I realized it was not just green, but flecks of gold mixed in as well, that glinted in the lights at just the right angle. The thick frames curved in a beautiful rounded rectangle while the sides were completely clear, giving the illusion of them magically floating on ones face.

I must try them on. I must. There was no question that these were made for me. I could feel it all the way from my head to my toes that if I put them on, I would see a beautiful, strong and responsible woman reaper that deserved to be here. She would be independent, yet necessary for the whole organization to function. She would have confidence, but be polite to everyone. She would be perfect.

I reached out to touch them.

-Thwack-

I jerked my hand back in surprise and turned to see the Department Head, Lawrence Anderson, frowning down at me after swatting my hand.

"Young lady, it is both impolite and improper for a reaper to wear glasses that were not earned." He said while bunching up his eyebrows.

I bowed my head and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry sir. My mistake."

"Most certainly it is." He scolded, only deepening my embarrassment. "However, I will give you credit for your taste in spectacles." He gently picked up the glasses and unfolded them, inspecting the hinges and bridge.

"This was one of my favorites to make. I had the idea a couple months back, but failed to capture its essence until many tries later." He set them back on the stand and turned to face me once again. "Getting the flecks of gold to float in the material was difficult enough, but the polish and assembly was really a bother." He rubbed his eyes in memory of many nights spent in vain

"Nevertheless, you too will earn your own spectacles when you deserve it, if you ever do. Women can't handle the pain that comes with Reaping." He stated before walking back to his grinder and starting on another pair.

That man! How dare he! I know I'm one of the few women Reapers, but that doesn't mean I'm incompetent and unworthy of being a real Reaper. Women are just as capable as men!

I continued to fume quietly in my corner until Will came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come. We are leaving."

I shuffled along behind him with my pouty face, but when Mr. Anderson paused I jerked myself upright and switched on my "I'm-a-queen-and-you-are-nothing" face.

We left the room with a small click as the door shut.

"Now, to the Main Conference Room." Will stated before heading back down the hallway.

However, my head was still back in the Spectacle Room. I would show him. I would prove my worth! I knew the danger and darkness I was walking into, I just planned on getting past it quickly. I would take my subject's soul, pass with flying colors, and then retire to the spectacle room with my designs. Just me, the lenses and no violence.

At least, that is what I hope...

**Ha, sorry Lottie. There is a lot more in store for you. Stay tuned! R&R!**


	3. A Little Prayer

We entered the Main Conference Room as the last group from the tour. There was a large circular table and seats around the edges with a podium up front where the other reapers were waiting. I scanned the seats, looking for an open spot. I quickly skipped over the seat next to Henry, blushing as I made eye contact and then looked away. A sudden movement caught my eye and I saw James wave at me and dramatically point to a chair besides his own. Good old James; I could always rely on him.

I quickly skittered over to him and plopped myself down. "Thanks James" I mumbled while smiling into my lap. It's stupid of me to even think of sitting next to him. He barely even knows who I am. But if he did… my face reddened even more and I was certain I looked like a tomato.

"Are you alright Lottie?" he asked. I could hear the confusion in his voice. "You look kind of red. Is it too hot in here for you?"

"Ugh.. N-no its fine. I mean I'm fine. Y-yes I'm good." I stuttered. Man! I hated when I got all flustered because of Henry. Stupid boys. Stupid…cute… charming… boys.

"Now everyone" Began Will at the podium in an abruptly loud voice while slapping a ruler down in front of me to get my attention. I leaped three feet in the air and returned to my seat, my heart pounding in my chest. Will! Why would he do that to me! I tried to give him an angry glare but the best I managed was to make a weird squinting face. He countered with the familiar death stare and I immediately looked back into my lap. I heard a soft chuckle coming from across the table and immediately recognized it as Henry's.

"Final Exams are your passages into starting an official reaping career" Will began. "Many of you have already taken your written exams and have done well enough to pass. The Field Experience portions will be your last assignments and count for 65% of your grade."

James whistled quietly next to me and looked around at his neighbors for a response. I gave him a small smile in return, but everyone else was waiting for Will to continue.

"You will be placed into teams of two and will be required to work together for the duration of the exam. Your mission shall be to monitor and collect a soul, if you deem it necessary. However, you may leave a soul on the grounds that it will affect and change the world in a positive manner."

"What?" James loudly whispered into my ear. "Collecting souls right out of the gate! Last year they just had to respond to various obstacles and reach their target before time ran out. This is absurd!" I wasn't completely surprised. Will told me that each year the exams got harder and more strenuous to raise the bar for incoming reapers, so I expected something extreme like this. However, my fellow student's reactions were similar to James. They turned to their neighbors and whispered about how unfair it was or how there was no way anyone would pass this year. Their eyes were wide in doubt and disbelief, and I was strangely grateful I didn't have the same expression. For once I was glad I was overly prepared and knew what to expect.

Will reached under the podium and pulled out a top hat. "You have one month to make up your mind, collect your soul and submit your report. Teams are random and final. At the end of the examination period, you will receive your scores and placement into departments. Many of you will remain in the field but a select few might obtain desk jobs instead." Will dropped multiple slips of paper into the hat and swirled it around with his wrist like some magician about to pull a bunny out of it. "When I call your name, please stand up, greet your partner and collect your target's name from Charles in the back."

Oh gosh! Now what am I supposed to do? I really hoped this would be a solitary exam. I never work well in partners. And besides, I don't really know my fellow students well enough to work with them. They're all dudes anyway! I do know James and Henry though. However being with him for a whole month straight, nonstop talking and energy, I think I would pass out from exhaustion before I collected a soul. And Henry… Oh Henry. I would be much too nervous to make conversation, let alone work with him. It seems like God had it in his mind to make my final exam Hell.

"Thomas Q and George K" Will called off the two pieces of paper. They both shook hands and walked out together.

"Franklin D and Valentine S" The two boys from Henry's group earlier whooped and yelled while making a huge high-five before leaping off together to receive their target. I guess someone got what they wanted. That left only 5 more pairs left.

Will continued to call out the names.

"Roland Y and Leon P" 4 pairs left…

" Daniel B and Greg H " 3 pairs left…

"Anthony R and Xavier E" Will called in his monotone voice, as if he were reading from the reaper phone book than giving us a huge factor in determining if we became reapers.

_CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP!_ I thought as I looked around. There was only James, Henry, me and another boy, Trevor, left in the room. Please Lord, if you can hear me, please give me Trevor. I know he's a wimp, and complains all the time, but he's better than being with James or reached his hand back into the bag and pulled out the next two names. I could hear my heart beating in my throat, my breath becoming loud and wheezing. I could barely hear Will as he called out,

"James M and Henry A"

I let out my breath and felt relief soar through my veins. Thank you Lord! I sent my mental gratitude and smiled over at James who was frowning slightly. He looked at me once and then stood up and shook Henry's hand.

"Pleasure working with you." He said in a formal voice, though not unkind, more like disappointed. He grabbed Henry's hand firmly, but shook quickly as if he couldn't wait to get it over with. Henry on the other hand seemed genuinely happy and gave a large smile while enthusiastically shaking James's hand.

"And I with you." Henry responded, but he was looking at me when he said it. Even though I know his smile was for James, it still made my heart leap when he directed it to me. I could feel heat blazing in my cheeks but I tried to act cool and give him a small smile in return.

James stiffly walked out of the classroom, not even giving me a glance or saying goodbye. Henry follow behind with a small spring in his step.

"No need to draw names. Lottie S and Trev-" Will started.

"I RESIGN!" Trevor suddenly wailed, grasping his head with his hands before bolting up and confronting Will. "I can't do it! I can't. Please sir, I don't want to be a Reaper. Not anymore." Trevor turned and stared at Will. "Please sir… I …"

"Is that what you really want?" Will said calmly, unfazed by the boys outbreak.

"Yes sir…" Trevor starting turning beet red and his eyes wandered the room. I could tell this had been on his mind for quite some time, and now he had chosen to speak up about it. Poor Trevor. I knew he didn't enjoy reaping, but I never realized it was to this extent.

"Then you may go."

I could visibly see Trevor relaxing. His shoulders dropped from his ears and his eyes settled from frantic searching. During our training Trevor had always been the weakest, in both mind and body. He could barely throw a punch not to mention collect a soul. Will returned to his clip board and scribbled on some paper. Then he handed the slip to Trevor and sent him on his way.

"Lottie, since there are no other partners available, you have two choices on how to proceed."I straightened up, earnest to hear my brother."You may choose to wait another year, thus joining the lower levels classes for the remainder of the year, and test with them."

_Nuh uh!_ No way was I going through training again.

"Or," Will said with a hint of a smile. He could easily guess the thoughts running through my head and was just baiting me with the first option, "You can choose to be a solo reaper. The exam rules still stay the same though; no leniency will be given due to your situation."

Not a shadow of doubt in my mind about my choice. If I could do the work of two Reapers and pass with flying colors, I would be respected as a true Reaper. I would be able to show Mr. Anderson that even a girl can do a kick-butt job Reaping. However, I had to take a moment to control myself, for I would need to respond modestly rather than bursting out my answer like I felt.

"I choose to remain a single reaper." I said calmly, though I felt anything but.

"That is what I figured," Will said as he pushed up his glasses. I sensed a slight disappointment in his response, but we already argued about me becoming a Reaper. The rules don't change because I'm solo. "Here is your target." He handed me a tan file with my name on the tag, newly written as my assignment.

I placed it in front of me and just stared at it. My first mission! I couldn't believe it! This was something I had only dreamed about, something I would never see in my wildest imagination.

"Ahem," Coughed Will in a mocking manner. I blushed lightly as I realized he was watching his own little sister just stare at a folder like she was mentally insane. Great.

I closed my eyes and lifted the cover, setting it face open on the table. I peeked out of one eye and saw a picture of my target with her name and info neatly printed out.

_Age: 24_ _Sex: F_ _Occupation: Maid _

_Death: Feb 21st 2347 hours. Bullet wound to the heart, leading to massive blood loss. _

It doesn't look too hard. I should just be able to watch her work and determine her usefulness from there.

I scanned her photo, taking in her adorable outfit and glasses, which were not unlike mine. Her name was written below her photo.

_Name: Mey-rin D. Penflower_

_**Ha! And you thought it was going to be Ciel! (Admit it, many of you thought so) However her task would be impossible, and this is only challenging. I do like to root for the underdog. Please R and R**  
_


	4. Infiltration

"Now where is the entrance?" I muttered to myself.

Over the past few days I seemed to have developed the habit of speaking to myself. I have been monitoring the Phantomhive estate for a while and the endless hours of solitude has made me antsy. So far, I have seen little to no activity other than the occasional carriage that comes and goes, and quite quickly at that, and two servants of the manor.

I have taken it upon myself to recognize all the employees of the estate, as Will would have recommended I do it otherwise, in order to better myself in case of an accident. So far I have gathered that the gardener was a couple inches taller than me with an odd blend of orange and blonde hair. He wore gardening clothes and a straw hat, and tended to both the plants and the pet demon hound named Pluto. I could tell that he really enjoyed his job because he smiled and frolicked around the gardens every day, no matter the weather. However, he seemed to need work on his control because he broke almost everything he touched.

The other servant I've seen is the chef. He stood quite a lot taller than Finny, wore a chef's coat and apron, and was quite fit. His hair was a nice but messy blonde and he wore goggles around his neck. Huh.. interesting no? His eyes were a brilliant blue and his face always had that touchable 5 o'clock shadow. He's actually quite handsome if I really thought about it. However he smoked, that is when I saw him outside on the back patio, and that was a major turnoff.

Wait? What was I thinking? I'm supposed to be here to find Mey-rin; not rate the attractiveness of her co-workers. Besides... relationships with humans were forbidden. And Henry might have feelings for me given his actions in the conference room.I shook my head hard to clear him out of my thoughts. Focus. Concentrate.

Today I started seated at the highest tree surrounding the mansion. I could clearly view the entire backside of the building, all its exquisite architecture and style from the roof to the floor. The garden in back looked a little beaten, but overall grand with hedges and flower gardens expertly placed to compliment the mansion. Sadly, winter was approaching and the garden was dying. Plants slowly withered and the grass grew brown. Even the leaves on the tree wouldn't last much longer and I would need to find new covering.

Thankfully, I would not be watching from afar much longer. The stake out was not as fun as I expected. I needed to get a better view of the interior of the mansion in hopes of viewing Mey-rin during her duties. I planned on scaling the walls by the extensive balconies and ledges provided by the Victorian architecture and peeking through the windows. Each story of the mansion has a small, about 5", ledge that went around the entire perimeter wall. If I was careful, I would be able to swiftly navigate my way around the house and see into every room without even stepping a foot inside. Hopefully, Mey-rin will appear in some of these rooms and I will be able to gather some data on her.

I hopped down from my branch and headed towards the mansion, ducking behind bushes and plants until I reached the hedge maze. I quickly hefted myself over the top and landed with a thump on the ground.

"Ugh. I need to work on my landings." My legs were already wobbly.

I wandered through the maze, keeping the mansion in front of me in hopes of getting out quickly. I never did well with labyrinths. Will used to take me to the corn maze around Halloween and abandon me inside the heart of the maze. I would spend hours running in circles, crying my eyes out, before he would appear and apologize, claiming he got lost too. I was so thankful that I wasn't lost anymore that I forgave him and we left quickly. Still, I avoid mazes of any kind to this day. This maze wasn't nearly as extensive as the corn maze, but I still figured I would be out in no time. But after five minutes of fruitless effort, I got frustrated and knew I was going nowhere.

"What would Will do?" I asked myself. I could practically hear him scolding me in my head.

_If you were smart, you would have gone around the maze, not through it. Since you are already lost, keep your right hand on the wall and follow it to the end. It will lead you out one way or another._ Oh yeah! I remember that. I slid my hand along the leafy wall and continued walking… and walking… and walking

"Its not working Will!" I screamed, starting to feel panic rise in my chest. CRAP! Gotta keep my voice down. I _really_ need to work on being stealthy. Then my hand felt air, no bush, and I turned to see the mansion just ahead, with a small gravel path leading up to the patio covered in lawn chairs. I looked both ways, searching for Finny and raced out towards the wall

Alright Lottie, let's move out!

I circled the perimeter, watching for signs of movement and listening for footsteps, but encountered nothing out of the ordinary. I quickly looked in through every window that was uncovered and gasped at their contents.

The tea room was beautiful, covered in some of the most expensive looking fabrics that were no doubt ably imported from all over the world. The office was neater than a box of matches, with shelves and files from floor to ceiling. The dining room was a spectacle on its own, with a crystal chandelier and fragile china lining the walls. The Lord Phantomhive must be a wealthy man, and any doubt I had of his status quickly disappeared.

I reached the backyard again with no sign of danger and jumped to reach the first ledge, covered in a light layer of frost. And then I was stuck.

I heaved with my arms, pulling with as much force as I could and only barely bending my arms. I huffed quietly as I dangled myself on ledge. I so needed to work out. I tried again and slowly but surely got myself up onto the thin ledge. I stood up, back to the wall, and started inching my way around to a window carefully avoiding the slippery sections coated in ice. I started thinking that being outside was not a smart idea when I almost slipped off the ledge for the third time, but decided it was safer.

There wasn't even a whisper of life when I scoured the entire second story. Every elegantly decorated room was spotless, as if dust was never even mentioned within them, but completely void of people.

I spotted a balcony just above one of the sitting rooms and gave a running leap before grabbing onto the bottom. Momentum gave me a little more help with crawling into the stone balcony, but I was still gasping when I was through. This was the last story of the estate. I had to be even more careful than ever, for there would most definitely be people here. I saw a flicker of movement coming from a large window to my left, with a small ledge leading out to it. I quietly inched my way along, hearing the voices grow louder as I closed in.

I peered inside and saw a young boy sitting at a large mahogany desk, speaking to three servants. Finny was there, as was the chef, but my eyes were locked on the third. Her large glasses and maid uniform clicked and I knew I had found my target. The boy, the Lord Phantomhive himself I presumed, handed a large and old camera to the trio of servants. They ogled and awed at it, but I couldn't make out their words other than rough mumbles of excitement. Phantomhive spoke again, giving them a mischievous smile as the end. They stood up straight and spoke, then burst into laughter before leaving the room.

Target seems close to her fellow workers, but is respectful of her employer. I wrote in my book. My examination was already off to a good start.

The boy pulled out a large doll house with some figurines, placing a black sheep in the middle of a circle of three soldiers. He placed the whole grouping on the second floor of the house, leaned back in his chair, and rested his head on his hands, giving the same look Will does when he's thinking hard.

Suddenly the boy whipped his head around in my direction and I gave a small squeak as I retreated from the window. I bounded across the ledge and dropped once more from the balcony onto the second story, almost slipping on the frosty edge. Whew! That was close.

I ventured a peek once more at the boy's window and thankfully saw no one there. Alright, if I was to follow Mey-rin, I must catch up with the trio. From the looks of the doll house, they seemed to be on the second story, following a … sheep perhaps? Or maybe that was code too… however I had been over the whole mansion and didn't see anything even remotely similar to a sheep. I continued to ponder their setup as well as their mission as I navigated around the house to find them in the library. However, instead of seeing the trio I saw a butler, dressed all in black from head to toe, dusting and arranging the room. How did I not see him before? Maybe he was in the shadows of another room. Either way, the trio wasn't here so I should be off.

Just then Finny barged into the room with a pool table, aiming right at the butler. He stepped aside just in time and instead Finny was heading for me! I moved out of the way right before he broke through the wall, leaving his impression in the stone, before tumbling down into the gardens.

Well, time for me to skedaddle. I retreated around the corner and watched Finny carry the pool table out of sight back into the manor... wait… _carry the pool table?_ Something was not right here.

I rushed back on the ledges in the opposite direction and leaped down to the first story, hoping to catch a glimpse of Finny again. However, I found the butler in the records room. How did he get here so fast? He was just up in the library…. Maybe I was much slower than I thought.

Anyway, I saw no sign of Mey-rin and retreated back to the Lord's study, hoping they returned the camera to him. Instead, the boy was lounging in his chair with is necktie undone, motioning for his butler to tie it.

_Wait a second! Something is definitely wrong here!_ How could a butler move so quickly? I was sure going through the inside of the mansion would at least take more time than scaling the walls like I did. Even if he ran it would still take at least a couple seconds more than me. Maybe there were two butlers… twins maybe, and that was why they seem to be at two places at once. Definitely. That's got to be it. I put my hands on my head, checking to make sure I hadn't lost my mind, before I returned to watch Lord Phantomhive.

-CLACK-

I turned to my left to see a large ladder being placed alongside the mansion walls, leading up to the Lord's window. Now what's a ladder doing here?Suddenly Mey-rin's head pops up right in front of mine and turns to look at me, nearly making me pee my pants!

"Oh, hello there Miss!" she says, smiling like it's natural to find someone prowling around your house.

I literally jumped sky high and scrambled across the ledge, feeling along the windows for a open place to hide. The first two were locked but the third opened and I tumbled inside before ducking below the window.

I sat still, wheezing in and out as I caught my breath. _Crap! Crap! Crap!_ Now she saw me, and I can't get anywhere near here again! I've already failed my mission and it's only been three days. How could I have been so stupid?

I hesitated before looking back outside at the ladder. Mey-rin was still there, staring in the same direction as before.

"Oi, what cha looking at Mey-rin?" asked the cook.

"Oh… I thought I saw a person, sitting right here next to the master's window." She replied, turning to look at him, "But you know how far sighted I am, and my master's glasses mess up my vision, so I could be imagining things…"

"Hurry up Mey-rin, Bardroy, before we run out of time!" Finny yelled, stirring the two back to their duties. Bardroy, so that's his name. American I think… Stop, focus.

Target is far sighted; uses glasses to see things up close but still had impaired vision. I wrote with a trembling hand. I got lucky one time, but I wouldn't take it for granted.

I turned away from the window and took a moment to take in my surroundings. Apparently I had landed in the master's bedroom, judging by the large canopy bed and armoire in the corner. It looked much plainer than the other rooms. Everything was white and grey, with small hints of blue in the canopy and carpet. Simple, yet elegant.

There could be information regarding Mey-rin's previous employment and current position in here, so I headed over to the desk. I rifled through the top drawers, scanning through multiple journals filled with numbers and names. A couple photos were in the second drawer, along with a certificate and a couple eye patches. Did this boy like to be a pirate or what? Sadly, I could find no information regarding Mey-rin. That lead me to believe the Lord keeps his employee's records in his study.

I peeked out into the hallway, looking both up and down and listened for footsteps. Luckily, I heard a cart rolling down the hall before I saw it and had enough time to hide before the butler and food cart passed by. He knocked on the master's door and gently opened it before saying,

"Lunch is ready my lord." He wheeled the cart in and closed the door behind him, effectively muffling his continued conversation.

I don't think the Lord will be leaving his study any time soon, so it's safe to say I will have to return during nightfall. Now it would be wiser to follow Mey-rin and gather more data personally.

I slipped down the hall and had to concentrate on walking quickly rather than admiring the artwork and rich hallways of the estate. After a couple twists and turns, I heard a familiar voice and followed it.

"We are having a guest later this evening." The butler said, almost as though it were a bother rather than a pleasure. "I will need you to get that mangy mutt away from here while he visits."

"But how will we do that Sebastian?" asked Finny, turning to look at the demon dog standing in the window. "We can't just put him in another room. He's too big for that."Sebastian! That must be the butler's name. I mentally put a note in my mind to find out if he had a twin.

"I'll leave that up to you three." He dismissed them as he walked away, leisurely checking his watch and muttering indistinctly. I scurried behind one of the large pillars hoping he wouldn't turn down my way. Thankfully he continued to walk on by and gave me no notice. I mentally high-fived myself for being stealthy before Will's voice returned to scold me.

_You shouldn't have been so careless. You could have heard them from a further distance, thus avoiding the situation altogether._ Yeah yeah Will. I know…

I trailed along behind the group at a lengthy distance, giving enough time for them to turn a corner before I proceeded. I watched them banter and joke about ways to hide Pluto, admiring Bardroy in the process. So what? A girl can have her stalker moments too…. A mental image of Will frowning down at me appeared in my head. Shut up Will!

They left around the back and put a rope around Pluto's neck, leading him into the thinning woods behind the mansion. I watched from behind the tree trunks as they struggled to get him to obey. Then Pluto violently jerked free, blowing fire into the air and burning Finny before running back to the estate. They all looked defeated and shuffled back towards the mansion.

Target is not very creative, gives up easily. High energy that leads to a time of lower and more natural state.

I watched them return to the mansion and peeked through the windows once again. Apparently the guest had arrived and was seated at the dining table, talking to both Sebastian and an old man. Was he another servant? I just can't seem to understand how I missed him.

But suddenly he deflated with a pop and returned to a smaller version of himself, holding a cup of tea in his small hands. Oh, I remember him. I had seen him in the Lord's study with the trio earlier, sitting in the corner like that.

Sebastian had leaped into action and was frantically talking to the man, while Mey-rin entered with win. She handed the man his glass with a shaky hand, barely managing to miss the table, and poured the wine right into the gentleman's lap.

Target is clumsy, has shaky reactions and cannot perform well under pressure. Things were looking worse for her soul.

I watched more mayhem and destruction produced by Mey-rin's klutzy coordination before deeming it useless to watch any further. The sun was starting to set behind me, setting off an orange glow around the mansion, signaling the end of my shift. I decided to leave any more information for another day's work and headed back towards home. I would return another night to investigate the Lord's study.

XXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home," called Will as I entered our apartment. He was currently in the kitchen making us dinner. I could smell spaghetti and meatballs wafting through the air and my mouth watered at the smell of spices and sauce.

"Thanks." I replied cheerfuly as I closed the door and set off towards my room.

"Dinner will be ready in just a moment." he said, with a slight hint of warning in his voice. We always had dinner at 6:30, on schedule whether rain or shine. No excuses unless you were sick or work got in the way.

I reached into one of the drawers on my desk and pulled out the tan folder and my green journal. I pulled a pencil off my desk and returned to the kitchen table, scattering my things around my spot. I laid the folder open, reviewing the date I already knew by heart before cracking my journal and staring to copy the my notes from today. At first I brought everything with me, but it soon became a nuisance and I decided to leave it here instead. Now I only carried a small pocket book to put info in and then I transferred it to my journal. The first couple pages were filled with information that I gathered from afar, about basic observations regarding the household. It looked like more than it was, but most of my notes was unimportant and unnecessary. But today I had enough news to fill quite a few more pages.

"Dinner is served." Will interrupted, carrying out our plates. He placed mine artfully in front of me like a real waiter at a restaurant and his on the opposite side, and then returned for our drinks. "Lottie, you know how I feel about work after hours." He scolded me, swiping up my journal mid-sentence.

"But Will," I whined. I was in no mood to play today. I had to write everything down before I forgot it. "You work after hours on many occasions, and even talk about work at dinner." I crossed my arms to further signal my irritation

"Yes, but mine is a job, while yours is an exam. It can wait. Now eat before –." he paused.

"Before the food gets cold, I know Will." I said, looking at the food on my plate. Just the smell of it made my stomach rumble.

"Lottie," he said, his tone much more serious than I expected. "Is this "Sebastian" you're writing about tall and wear a suit?" he was still staring at the paper while he spoke.

"Mhm…" I said with food in my mouth. I wasn't paying much attention to his mood as my stomach had officially taken over my mind. So delicious! Will was the best cook ever. I was glad I gave up cooking long ago. I could never make anything this divine.

"And does your target work at the Phantomhive estate?" he questioned further.

"Yes and- hey, this isn't a test right?" I challenged. Only Will would quiz me outside of class. "You always told me you couldn't talk about clients with other reapers." Double standards were never to my liking. I waited for his reply, putting down my fork on my plate so I could cross my arms. I wore a smug expression, thinking I had beaten him at one of his impossible surprise tests.

"No, I will not allow it." He said firmly, snapping my book closed with his hands before storming out of the apartment. "Lottie, wait here until I come back." His tone held absolute authority, hard and unbendable like cold steel.

"Wait Will!" I called to his back as he closed the door. His weird outburst snapped me out of my attitude and I became genuinely concerned. He's never acted like this before. But he told me to wait here. And I have all this delicious food just waiting to be eaten. I wouldn't want it to go to waste. I'll just do what he says. What could possibly be wrong? I trust Will.

I finished dinner, saving a mound of noodles and sauce for when he returned, did the dishes, changed into my nightgown, and was ready to go to sleep when Will still hadn't returned.

I sat down on the couch and grabbed an afghan to wrap around my shoulders as I waited. And waited. And waited.

My eyes grew more and more tired the longer I waited. And soon I had no energy to keep them open. I'll just rest them for a couple moments… Zzzzzz


	5. Questions

-Slam-

I jerked out of my sleep on the couch to see Will storming into the apartment. His eyes were molten lava and his posture screamed of extreme discontent. His hair, unlike usual, was mattered and messy, as if he had been running his fingers through it in frustration. Will's appearance was off as well, with his tie undone and jacket lying over his shoulder. However his face was what worried me the most. Large dark circles surrounded his eyes and his complexion was paler than any ghost. He hadn't looked this bad since Mom and Dad died. Something was definitely wrong.

"Will…" I asked quietly, standing up to follow him to the table. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" I seated myself next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Will, speak to me. What's going on?"

He heaved a sigh and placed my journal in front of me.

"After I left I went to the Department regarding your assignment." He stopped and took off his glasses, placing them on the table before putting his face in his hands.

"Will!" I cried in outrage. "I already told you that you cannot control whether I become a Reaper or not! I worked my butt off to get this far and I will not have you unfairly hold me back!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest

"I know Lottie," he said quietly. As if he heard the world was ending and nothing could be done. "But that is not what I asked them about. It's just plain unfair, that's what it is. Just bullshit." He muttered. He looked more tired than angry now, weary soldier returning from a lost battle.

"I-I don't understand." Did I do something wrong? Did I get him in trouble? Gasp! Could the Department have found out about my slip up on the roof? No, I covered that one up.

"Your target is a member of the Phantomhive estate, correct?" I nodded my head, motioning for him to continue. "While at the estate… did you notice anything weird about the butler, Sebastian?"

I thought for a moment, wondering how this had anything to do with my journal. "He seemed to move from room to room quickly. But I just assumed there were two of them, twins who both worked for Lord Phantomhive. How does this relate to Mey-rin?"

Will gave a dark chuckle and put his glasses back on his face, "A logical explanation from a logical girl. I would have expected nothing less. However, this time you are dealing with something far out of your league, definitely much more complex than an entrance exam should be. You see Lottie, it will be much harder for you to collect Ms. Penflower's soul than you think."

I pulled my eyebrows together in frustration and tilted my head. "But it seemed easy enough. I need only observe her and then, when the time is right, decide to spare or take her life."

"Yes," he said in a sad tone, "that is how it would seem. But you forgot to factor into the equation an important element; one that is both dangerous and deadly for a beginning reaper such as yourself." Will's change in tone hinted me to his anger from earlier.

"You see, that butler is not human."

"Not human?" I thought for a moment. But what else could he be? Not another reaper perhaps, trying to steal my soul from under my nose. A possessive impulse flared in my chest and I frowned. Mey-rin was my target, my soul to take. I wouldn't let some dark haired, submissive reaper-servant ruin my chance at success.

"Yes, he is actually someone who has caused me quite a deal of trouble over the past couple months. His interference with my job has caused me many a nights work. "Then it clicked. All those nights Will spent venting his anger at the table over a demon and his boy…

"Sebastian's a demon!" I exclaimed. No wonder he was so quick in everything he did. How could I be so stupid? All the evidence pointed right toward it and I just missed it completely.

"Not just a demon, one of the greater demons. He is currently holding a contract with the young Lord as his butler, following every command as if he were no more than a dog on a leash." Will sounded disgusted at both Sebastian's position and actions.

"You will have to fight for her soul; you will have to rip it out of his hands at the very least."

It made sense; all the orders Lord Phantomhive gave Sebastian and his submissive personality only added to the obvious conclusion I was too lazy to put together. "I can do it, no I will do it!" I said defiantly. This was just another obstacle that I would overcome when it became necessary.

"No, you will not." Will said, using his and-that's-that tone. "These exams are supposed to be simple, to test your decision making process and ultimately weigh the life of a human in your own hands. Not to fight against a demon."

I felt like Will become a little bit, or a lot, overprotective when it came to my safety. I almost cut myself with a knife in the kitchen and Will practically blew a fuse. Now he does all the cooking.

"I went to the Department to ask for a target change, to see if any other clients were available for transfer. But they declined. I argued and debated for hours, using all previous experience and Reaper philosophy to justify a change. But they would have none of it… And now…" Will suddenly jerked me by the arm and pulled me into his chest. We were rarely a physical family, so I was surprised before I relaxed into his chest. His arms felt strong and secure around my body, making me feel safe and warm. He smelled of frustration, if you could put a smell to it, and of fear. Fear for my safety. Fear for our family, or what was left of it.

"It's ok Will," I said in a calm voice, orally soothing his nerves. I could feel his body shaking, with either rage or fear I couldn't tell, but I knew this was taking a larger toll on him than me. "I'm strong. You taught me everything I know, so I have learned from the best there is. I'll just be extra careful, with more caution and force when necessary." My words seemed to have calmed his nerves, but he still kept me in his iron hold.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he whispered, inaudible to anyone else but me. "I don't want to lose you too." I could tell he was remembering that fatal night many years ago, and I hugged him tighter in hopes of keeping him in the present.

Mum and Dad had died many years ago, back before I could remember them as more than blurry shapes. Will said they were the perfect pair, always synchronized to each other's movements, making them some of the strongest reapers in years. They seemed invincible, as if they could take on the world.

They were given some of the harder souls, ones that disappeared or were taken from the records, and most of these cases turned into misplacement or incorrect death dates. But one was a demon, and they were careless, both slaughtered before they knew what happened. Will hunted the demon down, but ultimately lost this trail over the Atlantic Ocean somewhere. However, Will regreted not being there, and had devoted himself endlessly to becoming the best reaper to protect me and never make our parents' mistake.

"I never wanted you to be a reaper in the first place," he brushed my hair with his fingers lovingly. "I have always been afraid something like this would happen. And now..."

"It will be alright Will. I promise." I gave him a squeeze, but could tell he still wasn't happy with the way things were.

There was no need for more words. Instead we enjoyed company while we still had it.

XXXXXXXXX

I have been extra careful around the manor lately. I haven't stepped onto the premises for a couple days and spent most of my time watching from the trees. I promised Will I would be careful, and that is exactly what I've done.

I have practically memorized each and every room within the manor based on its exterior, and have been working on a sketch in my book. Since I didn't need to be in stealth-mode, I decided I should carry it around with me.

I have staked out the best spots to peek into each room, all of them in the surrounding trees or on the ground. And I could pretty much sum up my findings to a couple of incidents.

On my first day back, Finny managed to rip off all the branches in the tress on the north side of the house in attempt to trim them. It was funny to watch his face change at each failed attempt. -harsh I know, but it was classic!- Luckily, the master seemed to have forgiven him easily because he quickly perked up soon after.

On my second day, Bardroy managed to use everything in the kitchen as an explosive. I could literally expect something to erupt every five minutes like clockwork from eight in the morning until ten at night. I found it hilarious, both from his burned and afro-like hair as well as in Phantomhive's reaction. The explosions would rattle through the house, reaching the Lord in his room and bouncing him up and down at his desk. At first he was worried but soon adapted like it was natural. I can still picture his little body bouncing up and down with each wave. I had to hold my stomach from laughing so much. And to top it all off, Bardroy only seemed more excited with each explosion. He was just like the kind of person I could get along perfectly well with.

This morning Mey-rin was instructed to change the sheets in the Lord's bedroom with newly purchased ones in the linen area. But, Mey-rin accidentally switched the blue sheets with Phantomhive's fiancé's sheet which were covered in bows and pink flowers. It was priceless watching Lord Phantomhive walk into a girly bedroom completely dumbstruck and furious, only to have Sebastian say it was a waste not to use them and force him to sleep on them.

So in conclusion, I have nothing. Nada, zilch, zippo…. All I have to work with is Mey-rin's lack of servant-like qualities, terrible eye sight, and clumsy dexterity to judge her soul upon. Now very much if you ask me. Still, I had three more weeks left to make my decision. It should be plenty of time to gather more data and effectively judge Mey-rin.

Nevertheless, I wanted to hold off entering the estate until I was certain everybody was gone, and that seemed highly unlikely any time soon. Yesterday I checked around the town and discovered a farmer's market was going on this afternoon, and it would be a perfect place to get some gossip and information on the Lord and his employees.

I closed my book and slipped it into my shoulder bag, adjusting it to fit my disguise. I wore the clothes of a servant girl, nothing more than a simple green dress with basic ruffles and designs to blend in with the crowd. My hair was in a loose braid down my back and I acquired the shoes from a friend of Will's who also does undercover work. I had a shoulder bag on one arm and a wicker basket in the other. I felt like I did a pretty good job despite my lack of fashion sense.

I swung down from the tree and headed toward town. I stumbled over the tree roots a couple times and soon came across a path, grateful for a direction. As I got closer into town, more houses started to dot the side walk. They started as nothing more than small cottages and soon became large shops and stations with cobblestone streets and everything. The dark and overcast sky only magnified the beauty of London's architecture.

I gaped for only a moment before I whipped back into servant mode. I kept my eyes wandering, taking in the beautiful clothes the women wore, and the fine fabric suits of the gentlemen, while mentally noting any gossip I overheard.

"… My husband just bought me this watch….."

"… So she wanted me home before 7:00 and I told her 'Mary'…"

"… and the bakery is next to the toy store…"

"… and he's never been the same since his parents died."

My ears perked up at the last one and I glanced over to the couple that spoke. An old woman dressed in an elaborately garnished green dress was window shopping with her husband on the other side of the street. They both were hunched over from old age and walked with polished canes that clicked against the coble stone. I couldn't see their faces because large hats sat atop their heads, but they stopped and faced the street momentarily to watch a carriage fly by. Their faces were covered in wrinkles, but their laugh lines remained a dominate feature. They looked approachable, and they were my best lead so far. I quickly crossed and pretended to be gazing at the clothes in the next shop over.

"He is such an interesting young man, wouldn't you say Arnold?" an old woman asked.

"Indeed. I would love to know more about him, and have tried to set up an interview for our newspaper, but he declines every time. I cannot even get a word out of his staff!"

BINGO!

"Excuse me, sir," I asked meekly, playing the role of a kind woman asking a higher authority a favor. "I couldn't help but overhear you talking about the Phantomhive residence. You see, I'm new to town and my lady wants me to become acquainted with all the royal family names. Would you mind telling me about them?" I clasped my hands together in a plea, giving them a slight blush to help further my case.

"Of course dearie!" cried the old lady, "We would be honored."

"The Phantomhive household has been here for many generations..."

I listened for almost a minute before I realized they weren't going to give me anything useful on their own. I had to prompt them into my subject of choice.

"And what type of employment does he have? I would love to have a job working for an Earl."

"Oh ho ho!" he chuckled in a condescending way. "Not so fast. The Phantomhives only hire specific people, and few for that matter. He only has five servants for his entire manor, being that it is just him who lives there. I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." The old man waved his hand in a dismissive manor, as if to brush away a bothersome fly from his breathing space.

Okay, getting there.

"What kind of specific qualities do they look for in a servant?" I hoped I sounded determined to get a job and not someone pointedly asking questions.

"I don't really know." The man replied. "Many of us have never seen the employees until they were hired. They must be hired from out of town."

Yes! Only a little more. I decided now was the time to get specific about Mey-rin.

"I heard they hired a maid as well. Do you know if she is from out of town too?"

The woman gasped and her hand covered her gaping mouth. "My my, you sure have a nosy personality if I've ever seen one! You should learn to be more respectful of people's privacy."

I blushed a deep red and profusely apologized for my actions. Stupid me, forgetting my act had completely ruined any chances I had of getting more information. The couple then said their farewells and left quickly, chattering some more about common courtesy.

I sighed quietly and continued my walk down the street. I listened to more conversations from both men and women of all ages, but I heard nothing more than idle chatter. Instead I changed my course and marched off toward the market. Maybe the people over there will be more my style, more suited to gossip and rumors than courtesy and manners.

I watched the buildings change from extravagant to common, but it was comforting not to be surrounded by glitz and glamour. I saw a hustle and bustle of people up ahead, assumed it was the market, and continued forward into the sea of faces.

Each stand had people yelling about their goods, both auctioning and attracting customers from all over the square,

"Fresh squash! Just picked this morning!"

"Candied apples, sweeter than ever!"

"Beautiful cotton dresses, each sewn by hand!"

"Wood carvings, custom made to match your request!"

I was almost lost in the crowd, gazing at each new product and enjoying the feeling of being around such a lively atmosphere, that I couldn't snap back into reality until I had walked clear across the grounds. I took a deep breath and headed back in, intently focusing on people's conversations as well as body language to guide my questions.

"Fresh kiwi for you Miss?" called a vendor on my left. I shook my head with a smile, hoping to turn him down politely, but received a frown from him instead. Rude much?

I saw another servant girl down the road, I could tell by her uniform, and walked up to her.

"Hello," I said politely, nodding my head in her direction.

"What?" she replied. Not even a "Hi, how are you?" she eyed me up and down with her hands on her hips while taking in my costume and decided I wasn't worth her time. Her stuck her nose up at me and returned to her business, as if to forget I was there. I tried again, hoping she would respond.

"I said Hello. Who do you work for?" It seems I had to control all the conversations around here.

"None of your business!" she huffed before twisting around and stalking off into the crowd. I stood agape for a moment, completely befuddled by her actions.

I'm confused…Weren't servants supposed to have this bond or connection because they were in servitude together? Kind of like an I-feel-your-pain-too way?

"You won't make any friends if you continue asking like that," the vendor said. He was an old man, with wrinkles all around his face and hands as big as the watermelon he was selling. "People here are generally protective of their information and acquaintances because they work very close to the Queen."

"Oh…" I said out of habit. "Thanks." The man tipped his hat in thanks and continued to shout about his ripe watermelon. I felt indebted to him for the advice, so I bought a small watermelon and slipped it into my basket before moving on.

I tried again and again to talk with people. But every time I received hostile responses and I was starting to feel worn down. I even went as far as bumping into someone and then helped them pick their things up! It was exhausting trying to research things while being secretive. If only a demon wasn't involved. By now I would have already broken into the Lord's study and uncovered all the previous information. Stupid demons!

I was just about to head back when my nose smelled something lovely. Sweet cinnamon, fluffy dough, and creamy frosting; it was a cinnamon roll stand! I followed my nose through the booths until I found a small cart hidden beneath a red overhang with cinnamon rolls still steaming from the oven. I had to have one in my rumbling stomach or I was sure to die.

I raced forward toward the cart and pointed at the roll in the very middle, the biggest one by far. It was oozing cinnamon and frosting from the middle, making it irresistible to the eye.

"I'll take that one please!" I shouted in delight. But I heard two voices instead of one. I looked to my right and saw Bardroy not more than two feet away, pointing at my roll. My roll! There were dozens others around it, but he had to pick mine.

But when I met his eyes my idiotic insults temporarily ceased. I didn't notice that his hair was covered in flour, or that his clothes were stained with eggs and sugar, or even that he was missing his goggles around his neck. No, I was only staring into those blue eyes of his. I was locked in place, looking into his eyes, frozen in space. They were brighter than the clearest day, filling me with an odd sense of security and calm like never before. However, my body felt like a live wire, with a current running between us stronger than lightening. I don't know how long I stood there. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours. I really didn't care. Either way, I couldn't get enough of him.

"Ahem." coughed the baker angrily. He was tapping his foot quickly, obviously annoyed at our prolonged silence. "There are enough buns for you both, but you cannot both have that one."

I snapped back into the real world and quickly blushed redder than a ripe tomato. _Get a hold of yourself!_ You know the rules involving reaper/human relationships. Anything more than business was considered suspicious, and relationships were absolutely forbidden! Do I want to be condemned to death because of one semi-attractive human male? No, and I would not let it get in the way of my job.

"You may have it sir." I pulled my hand away and stepped back in a sign of retreat. My face falling as I thought of eating only the second best bun in the cart.

"No, it's alright." He insisted. "Ladies first." He was blushing too, though it looked cute on him while I more closely resembled a carrot every minute.

"I don't care who got here first." snapped the baker. "Just buy your rolls and go."

I started digging around in my purse for my money, moving quickly to avoid more frustration.

"Here." he said while handing me the bun. "I'll pay if in return you eat with me, Miss." He paid for both our rolls and kept glancing back and forth between the ground and any object other than my face. "Ugh… lets go sit down over there." He pointed to a small fountain with benches around the outside and quickly walked over.

I followed behind, trying to keep up a professional face. I sat down next to him, giving a little more than personal space, and started munching my bun. It was hard to eat around him. It seemed that every bite either covered my face in icing or I looked like a pig shoving it down my throat. I glanced over at Bardroy, trying to convince myself that he really asked me to eat with him. It seemed more like a dream, but I wasn't going to waste this moment nonetheless. This was my chance to get up close and personal with Phantomhive's staff.

"So..." Bardroy said in an attempt to make conversation. "Hello. My name is Bardroy Laurent. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand for a handshake, but immediately retracted it while blushing. He stood up, bowed politely and then sat back down.

"My name is Lottie, Lottie Spears." I figured I posed no risk telling him my real name. I curtsied quickly and returned to eating. Then the awkward silence continued.

"Sorry." He said quickly. "I'm from America, and we greet with handshakes rather than bows. I'm still not used to all this English stuff."

American! Hah I knew it!

"That's quite alright." I said with a small smile at my confirmation. "I recently moved here from overseas as well and haven't officially adjusted to life in London either." Seemed like a fair lie, not too far from the truth.

"Really? Where did you travel from?" he asked out of politeness but I could see genuine curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Err… Ireland. I came from Ireland." Crap. I had panicked and searched for any logical answer that made sense. Apparently my brain had started with America, thought of Britain, and then moved to Ireland all within the short amount of time it took to say it. But I knew nothing of Irish culture, and hoped he didn't either. I grabbed my bun a little tighter, hoping to look focused on eating my sweets.

"Oh, sweet!" he replied while pulling a dashing grin. "I kind of assumed from the hair, but I love Ireland. Never been there myself, but I've tried cooking Irish soups and stews before. They all turned out freaking delicious when I didn't happen to …uh… burn them."

I smiled and had to stifle a giggle, knowing that he blew up more things than actually cooked them.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?" he said, peering at me from half closed lids. "Cooking is an art. And sometimes one must make mistakes in art to achieve beauty."

"Of course it is." I said with a straight face, but teasing him in just the slightest. "Though I doubt Picasso had to blow up his painting to get famous." Just the mental image almost sent me over backwards laughing.

"Yeah, I guess…. Wait!" he said while pointing at me. "I never said I blew things up! They just don't cook fast enough for my liking, you understand? In my previous job, I had to do everything as quickly as possible, even if it meant drastic measures." He became serious again, looking down at his half eaten bun like it was a sad memory.

"Where did you work before?" I inquired lightly, maybe he would explain past employers and I could inquire about Mey-rin.

"Well…" he sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he took another bite, "I was a part of the American Army, in a special unit for scouting ahead of the main army. We were supposed to plan an attack against the enemy, but things went bad and I was the only one who survived." He looked broken, so fragile, like a person without the energy to keep going in life.

"Some of my closest mates were with me. We planned to play cards after the attack, drinking beer and partying without a care in the world. But it was all for shit." He was sinking deeper into his depression, like Will on our parent's anniversary of their death. I wanted to reach out and touch him, ground him to the living world away from his memories. To remind him that he was alive.

I gently touched his shoulder and peered up into his face. "I understand what it's like to lose someone important; that heart-wrenching pain that never seems to quite disappear. I understand your loss, and I'm sorry."

He looked at me with wide eyes, as if I had told him that his friends were actually alive as zombies and were tracking him down this minute rather than an apology. His stare bore into mine, and I couldn't say anything. It was like our souls were connecting at our common loss, as if there was in invisible string tying our hearts together. I could feel it, and it felt wonderful to know I was not alone.

-Bong- -Bong-

The clock tower had struck two, sending sounds and vibration throughout the city. Our tie broke and I looked back at my pastry, my heart beating a million miles a minute. Did he just feel that too? I reverently hoped so, otherwise he must have been wondering what I was looking at. Gosh! Now I'm so embarrassed.

"Two already?" Bardroy said with surprise. "Sebastian will have my hide if I'm not back in time to make the young master's tea." He looked flustered as well, and I took comfort in his awkwardness after our episode. It meant he felt something too.

_Oh man! _Now I had missed my chance to inquire about Mey-rin. I got sidetracked and missed my opportunity. But even so, my heart was pleased with my actions. It told me that I was doing something right by the way my veins felt as if they were filled with fire. However, my brain was chastising me for my lack of focus. The two battled inside and my emotions soared up and down like a roller coaster, almost making me miss Bardroy's exit.

He quickly picked up his things and started to rush back toward the manor, almost as if he couldn't wait to get away from him. He didn't even say goodbye and I took it as a sign that another meeting wouldn't occur. But before he took more than two steps he turned around to face me, still sitting on the bench watching him leave.

"Miss Spears," he said as he saluted me with a blush, "I had fun talking with you. I hope we meet each other again soon." My heart soared once more and I tried to find my voice again to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Chef Laurent." I managed to choke out with an awkward crack. I wanted to ask him so many more questions, like when we would meet again, what time and where. My heart wouldn't stop beating profusely and my head wouldn't shut up.

"Bard. Call me Bard, Miss." He then turned and dashed away into the masses of bodies and colors. I almost jumped into the air with glee, my emotions finally overruling my brain. A first name basis! Now I could officially call on him for an outing. A smile stretched over my face at the possibilities and daydreams seeped into my thoughts. I knew I wouldn't be able to focus for the rest of my shift, so I gathered my thing and skipped home, delight radiating from every pore. Screw you brain. I'll deal with the consequences later.

But before I left the city limits, I heard a low rumble in the distance and chuckled at my imagination once more.

**Aw! I think they are just adorable! What do you think? Let me know!**


	6. Sailors

**Well, here is chapter 6! Hope its not too slow for you. Enjoy**_  
_

_Subject….._

My notes looked sadder than ever, covered in grease, dirt and grime from writing. However, there were no more words than last week adorning the pages. Everything was just smudged and messy, just like my work.

I had my first check-in with the agency yesterday, and it didn't go as well as I had planned. Apparently every other couple had already gained deep insight into their targets life, and many have already judged the value of their lives! I, on the other hand, had only basic knowledge and was admonished for my lack of initiative and progress. They called my work messy, weak and typical of a woman Reaper. I practically died of embarrassment and wished hell would open up right there and drag me down.

But I still had two weeks left. I had to step up my game now, otherwise I wouldn't pass.

After meeting Bardroy last week I continued my questioning throughout the town, delving deeper into the social classes in society. I had already asked the upper class, and learned nothing about Mey-rin that I hadn't inferred from my observations. The middle class was no help either. I had interrogated most the lower peasants and homeless people wandering down by the docks, and today I would to take on the remainder.

And maybe when I'm done, I can finally go see Bardroy! (Spying through the window of course.) Oh how I thought about him recently. I could barely concentrate when I thought of him. His kind eyes were gentle yet amused at everything; his stubble just begged to be touched. I had wanted to talk to him again from the moment I left, but I had to prioritize work over romance. But that didn't stop the two from mixing.

If I even glimpsed the sight of a blond male during my rounds I would start sweating and could feel my heart taking off. My mind would think of a million different greetings, which all sounded like crap. But then I would realize it wasn't him, and despair would follow. I think I wanted to see him so badly that I imagined him everywhere I went. I even chased a man who I thought was him until I realized it was really some old man! I must have traumatized him for life!

"Lottie, what are you thinking about?" Will inquired with a hint of amusement in his voice. He carried the paper and our breakfasts over to the table.

I blushed a chartreuse and looked into my hands. "I, Uh…Why do you ask?" Crap!

"Oh, no reason. You just looked far off and I thought bringing you back to earth would help. You know your assignment is due in two weeks correct?" Will pulled out a chair next to me and placed our breakfast on the table.

"Yep. I'll be finishing my interrogation with the locals today. If I get lucky, I'll find out some juicy gossip and then I won't have to resort to breaking into the Phantomhive estate," I snagged his toast and my own and munched thoughtfully on the corners.

"And no trouble with the demon?" He looked at me darkly, though I knew the anger was not for me. Will still carried around his distaste for Sebastian. I thought about that for a moment.

After Will's outburst, the company put him on probation for a couple days. But work quickly piled up and he was sent out again. Although, Will kept a silent treatment up against the heads while he was in the office. Kind of like a protest against their decision.

He inquired about my work often, usually during dinner, and tried to be sneaky about his questions. He would sometimes ask how I got a scratch or why I look so blue, inferring Sebastian hurt me rather than ask right out. Recently I have tried to not be angry with him regarding his protective nature, and tried to answer his questions honestly.

Personally I have had no trouble with Sebastian. He does hold a tight perimeter around the estate at night -I tried to sneak in once on a whim. It was like Fort Knox! - and I have seen him multiple times around town. But he has given me no bad looks, and was always polite to people around him. However, he was always so focused on his work that it seemed as though he doesn't notice people existed until someone physically bumped into him.

"Nope, none at all," I sipped my tea and almost puked, "Gross, are you feeding me sewage water now? This stuff is disgusting!"It took all the self control I could muster to not give into my gag reflex. I didn't want to hold the vile substance in my mouth any longer than necessary and tred to spit it back into the cup.

"Don't you try it Lottie," He saw me grab for the cup and snatched it away, a smirk on his face "And a woman always swallows her food before talking." He barely smiled when he said it and watched my face go from bad to terrible.

"But why!" I moaned with the liquid swishing around in my mouth, making it stronger in taste. "It's terrible!"

"Just swallow it." He commanded while turning back towards his food.

I just barely got it down my throat before I was panting with my head on the table. A shiver ran up my spine and I turned my head to glare at Will.

"It's not my fault you took such a large sip." He stabbed the sausage and daintily chewed on the end.

Oh Will! Sometimes I despised him. Maybe next time I should put real sewage water in his cup and see if he can "Just swallow it".

-click-

"Come now Lottie. We don't want to be late." Will closed his watch and took our plates to the kitchen. I grabbed his bag and mine and pulled on my coat over my peasant dress. Today I was to look like a poor beggar around town, and my holey coat, worn shoes and cheap scarf give just the right impression. I handed Will his bag and we left the apartment, locking the door quickly behind us.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, Miss" I stammered and coughed out as I approach yet another poor old woman huddled near the mouth of an alley, "You don't happen to know any information about the Phantomhive employees do you? I can pay you for your time with some money or food." I had been going around town dressed as a peasant in order to blend in, but I paid well in food and coin to those who gave me good information.

The old woman raised her head slowly, staring at me with glassy eyes and slack mouth. Her face was shallower than a puddle, with her cheek bones threatening to rip through her skill, and I could tell she hadn't eaten in days. Her hands were cupped into her chest, against the cold wind blowing through the air.

"Do … you… have ... food..." she managed to ask. I pulled out a loaf of warm French bread and handed it to her while lowering myself to her level.

She barely managed to pull off a piece and chew it before she started coughing. I sat down next to her with concern and gave her some water.

"You are… so kind," she whispered. I smiled and gestured for her to continue eating. I would wait until she had the strength to answer.

She munched quietly as I surveyed my surroundings. The dock was to my left, with boats lined up and down the harbor, the waves gently lapping against the shore. The sun was slowly setting and cast strange shadows against the brick walled buildings that lined the shore. The snow piled on the road side glistened in the light. Captains and soldiers bustled to and fro, loading people and products in and out of ships. But even with this merry motion going around, the people themselves looked rough. Citizens looked starved and poor as they begged for work or food from incoming passengers. Shady figures lurked in the shadows, making deals with even shadier folk. It was not a great place to be, but this was my last stop before I could return to the mansion.

I felt a frail hand on my shoulder and I turned back to the woman. "What would you like to know?" she asked. I could hear the strength in her voice and was glad I had waited.

"The servants, in particular the maid Mey-rin, could you tell me anything about them?" I had stopped with specific questions long ago, for general information was better than none.

"Ah, yes….They do more than just clean and cook dearie," the old woman said with a twinkle in her eye while watching the boat traffic across the alley entrance.

"You know the Earl is the Queen's guard dog I presume?" I nodded, having found this out earlier."And many people would love to bring down someone of that stature, mainly those against the Queen." Aha! So Ciel was a wanted man by the Queen's enemies. But how did this connect to his staff?

"I can see your brain already trying to figure out his puzzle dearie," she clasped her hands around her arms and shivered, "Many have tried to kill the young Phantomhive, and none have come back alive."

She noticed the fear pop up in my face and quickly responded. "Oh no, I never wished any harm toward the Earl. But being a beggar for so long, I have learned to hear what is not wanted; see what is unseen, and understand what should not." She was now watching a pair of men on the second boat over whispering on the deck.

"Those men," she pointed, "are making a deal regarding shipment. Most likely drugs, given by the look in the dealers eyes. Just you watch, dearie, in the next couple days, if you return, you will see this same man again, but infinitely richer."

I saw paper and sneers exchange hands before they parted ways. I returned my gaze to the woman in amazement.

"I heard of an attack a couple months back, against the Earl, and next day the men were all missing. Same thing with many similar cases. One survivor said that their group was ambushed by a mutant, a ghost and a pyromaniac."

I bet I can guess who each one is…

"That place is heavily guarded. But the only people seen are the few servants around the manor. I would bet my last good tooth that those servants were hired for protection, rather than service. A person's life is invaluable, and many will go to great lengths to protect it."

Everything clicked together. Demons are very possessive of their meals, like a drug addict protecting their stash. Sebastian was protecting his next meal, and the servants were his secret black-ops team.

"You got it now dearie. But I wouldn't plan on testing it yourself; you might just get yourself killed." She patted my knee and heaved herself onto her feet.

"Thank you!" I squealed as I hugged her neck. I had gotten just what I needed, even though it still seemed I would need to break into the estate.

"Stay safe." she said as she hobbled off toward the boats and golden sunset.

It was beautiful here, even with all the weird people and scary atmosphere. I watched the sun drop low into the sky, changing the waves into a field of lava before fading into the black of night. Street lamps hummed on around me and the dock became quiet.

Well time to go. I used the wall to return to my feet and brushed the snow off my clothes.

"Well what do we have here?" called a voice from the docks. The hairs on my neck instantly stood on end and I turned around slowly to face the water. I felt all the muscles in my body clench in fear, adrenaline pumping through my veins. A thin layer of sweat started to form on my brow, but I dared not wipe it off. My breaths came short and quick, like a scared animal trapped by a predator.

"A pretty little thing, now don't you say?" Two men, both standing on the same boat as earlier. All I could see was their outlines, but they were the same men, no mistake.

"You shouldn't be out so late without a chaperone. It's quite dangerous for a young lady such as yourself. Why don't I escort you home?" I could hear the intention of his words as his voice dripped with false promises and sugary excuses. I had basic defense training for Reaping, but I couldn't recall anything.

"Maybe she doesn't want to go home, ever thought of that?" the second man responded as he hopped down to the docks. I slowly started backing away a foot step at a time. "Maybe she wants a little company for the evening."

He was only a couple feet away, reeking of alcohol and tobacco, when I realized that if I backed up any further I would have no opening to run to. "Someone soft to hold…. Someone to keep me warm…" He was right in front of my and lifted a calloused hand to lightly trail across my cheek.

I tensed up, growing cold all over. That man had taken all my heat away from my body, and I was frozen in place. I could see his eyes reflected off the street lamps. They were grey, but not a cozy grey. A dirty snow grey, a freezing ice grey, a thunderstorm grey.

"But maybe she likes it a little rough!" the other man sneered as he trailed his fingers through my hair. I vowed right at that moment to shave my head as soon as I got home… if I ever did. I couldn't see this man's eyes, but he had a shark crudely tattooed onto his wrist.

I started to panic. Fire rushed into my veins, releasing me from my spell. I needed to fight if I was going to survive.

_Don't fight, run. Look for an exit_

Will's instructions came to my head again and I followed in shock. On my right was a brick wall but the left has a slight opening that I could reach if I had time.

"Such beautiful hair," commented one. "Such soft skin" the other.

_Your scythe strapped to your belt._

I slowly reached behind me and felt along my body until my hand hit something hard. I gripped it tightly and prepared to strike.

"Too bad we're gonna have to ruin that." His sinister smile pierced my heart as Will shouted.

_NOW!_

I firmly grasped the handle as I pulled my scythe out of its case. It slipped out easily, like it wanted to be released for its confines. I slashed out at them and hit something soft, blood splattering across my vision as I kicked the other man out of the way. They both groaned and staggered to the side, giving me enough space to escape. I couldn't tell where I had aimed; I just hoped it was someplace vulnerable. I dashed off to my left and rounded the corner, almost running into another sailor. I sprinted across the docks and turned down a street, not bothering to look where I was going.

"Get that Bitch!" shouted the men and I heard footsteps follow behind me. I panted and wheezed, the cold air burning my lungs, as I passed numerous doors and stands, all void of people. The brick walls blurred into brown smudges, becoming my only identification in the labyrinth- like streets.

I ran and I ran until I couldn't run any more. I slumped against a wall, gasping for air and holding my side. I could have sworn I was in better shape than this! I wiped the sweat off my brow and flattened myself against the wall. My ears strained to detect any sound of pursuit, picking up nothing but the breeze.

I let out another big breath and inched toward the corner. I peered around the edge while my eyes darted from shape to shape, trying to distinguish anything. Time passed slowly, and soon my breathing had returned to normal. I'm safe, I had made a getaway. Thank God! Thank Will!

I dropped my arms to my side and replaced my scythe back into its holder, dusted my hands, and took one final breath. I could hear some part of my brain screaming at me for multiple reasons. One, I had let my guard down and was almost kidnapped. Two, I was now lost somewhere downtown, in an unsafe area, in the middle of the night. And three, I had just harmed a human. Reapers were forbidden to slice a human unless it was for soul collection. Even though I hadn't stayed around long enough to collect any soul that could have arisen, it was still considered a breach of protocol. If Will ever found out, if Headquarters ever found out, I would be in hell. Literally. But now was not the time for pity and worry; Now I needed to get home. I inched back over to the corner and glanced about the streets again, quietly hoping I would have no more incidents like tonight.

But a hand covered my mouth and an arm encircled my wait.

"Boo."

And I was dragged into darkness.


	7. Crimson Drops

**I tried to move quick! Hope you weren't holding on long!**

-Smack-

I felt my back crack as I was slammed up against the cold brick walls, my arms pinned to my sides by stronger ones. I struggled and screamed against my attacker, flailing my legs in hopes of hitting a weak point. When he reached a hand up to cover my mouth, I bit him hard and spit in his face.

-Slap-

My face stung from the impact, throbbing and stinging against the cold wind.

"Let that be a lesson to not run away from us, Little Girly," mocked Shark man, the one who slapped me.

I twisted my head back and looked straight into Grey's eyes, boring all my hatred and fear into that one look. Even though I had known them less than ten minutes, I already despised them. If Will were here, he would go Kung-Fu-Fighting all over his ass. That would make him sorry. I loved the idea of these men on their knees.

"Are you listening to me!" screamed Shark man as Grey eyes smacked me against the wall again. The breath whooshed out of my lungs while my vision clouded and blackened around the edges. I could feel something warm start dripping down my neck, but instead focused on Shark man's speech.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble Girly," he huffed while reaching inside his coat pocket. "And normally thing wouldn't be so difficult." He pulled out a large knife and held it up to the street lights.

"I would have loved to get a piece of you." Growled Grey eyes, his alcoholic breath making me gag. He trailed his nose down my neck, making my skin crawl with revulsion. "But it seems we have run out of time."

Shark man started twirling the blade in his fingers, making it glint eerily in the dim light. My heart raced again and I tried to control the tears threatening to flow. My chest felt like an elephant was having a picnic on it and my legs felt like Jell-o, but my mind was clear. This would be painful, and I would be conscious for all of it.

"My favorite part of a woman is not her smile, nor her eyes," whispered Shark man as he approached me. "But her heart." He positioned the blade over my heart, just barely resting it against my coat. "They are always so warm, and squishy." He giggled under his breath as he cut open my coat. "Getting them is always a little dirty, but I don't mind the mess." He raised the blade over his head, preparing to strike. "I've always been a little dirty."

"Oi!"

-Bang- -Bang-

Two shouts sounded from behind the men, and both froze. They looked down at their chests, watching a dark liquid flow from within, and fell into the streets. Grey eyes loosened his grip and Shark man dropped the knife, clattering to the ground near the blood.

"What the…?" said Grey eyes as he looked over his shoulder. Both of them slumped to the ground in a tangled mess, watching their life pour from their bodies.

I heard footsteps coming closer, but my mind was gone. I slumped to the ground, suddenly exhausted, and started weeping. I had seen two men die! Right in front of me! Don't get me wrong, I was glad they were dead, but the trauma of a first death took its toll on my mind. Tears poured over my hands covering my eyes while I wailed and gasped for breath.

Death; this is what it looks like. Crimson red flowing on the ground, an empty feeling in your chest. If this was what being a Reaper would be like, I don't know if I could do it.

"Miss Spears…" said a voice to my right as a set of hands grasped my shoulders. "Are you hurt?" His voice was concerned, gentle and anxious.

I looked up to see Bard crouching down, looking me over for signs of damage. I could only stare at my knight in shining armor as he concluded his examination, wondering how in the world he had found me.

"Your head…" he trailed off in alarm, seeing the blood staining my coat. He grabbed a cloth handkerchief from his pocket and held it to my throbbing head. "Can you stand? We have to get some help."

I shook my head no, knowing that because I couldn't feel my legs meant they weren't going to support my weight.

"Alright then, up we go." He lifted me up bridal style, careful of my injuries, before turning to face the men. They were both still as night, blood surrounding them and tainting the snow. I cringed inside, from either fear or revulsion, before burying my head into his neck.

"It's fine. They won't hurt you anymore." He whispered as he put his cheek on my head. He started walking out of the alley, only looking over his shoulder once before uttering a foul word or two at their corpses.

I looked on the ground for the gun, knowing it was around here somewhere, until I saw a large strap around Bard's chest. He had strapped the rifle to his back, like a soldier ready for battle.

My head continued to throb and the world blurred at the edges as he walked back towards the main streets. I decided closing my eyes was a better option than throwing up, so I shut them firmly, leaning my head against his shoulder. I took a deep breath, surprised to find his personal cologne of gunpowder and spices to be soothing to my nerves. I relaxed slightly, my tense muscles relieved at a break.

"That's right. You're safe now." he said in a calm tone.

I didn't feel like talking, and I suppose neither did he, so we traveled in silence to God knows where. But I didn't care. Anywhere away from _them_ was good enough for me. The gentle rhythm of his footsteps was like a lullaby, sending me into a trance of peace and tranquility. I didn't fight, and soon was deep in its clutches.

I heard a door open and close behind us, but everything was still dark. I opened my eyes, testing them and luckily finding the earth stayed flat. I couldn't distinguish a thing, but soon was placed on a hard surface up high.

"Wait here a moment, kay?" he asked quickly before rushing into the darkness. As soon as he was gone, I could feel the fear and terror clawing its way up from my stomach again. I fought against it, afraid to descend into a world of pain again, but was shivering and crying soon enough.

A light bobbed in from the distance, and I saw Bard returning with a lamp in his hand. He went around the room lighting more candles until I recognized we were in the Phantomhive's kitchen, and I was seated on the counter.

I started to slide off (because it's rude to sit on the counter!) but got a helping hand to assist me down. Well… it's more like helping arms by the way he carried me from the counter to the chairs. My face turned pink at his actions, even though he carried me like this before, and looked down at my hands.

"Miss Spears, look at me." said Bard in a gentle command. When I didn't obey, he lifted my chin to meet his face. "Now tell me where it hurts." He was already searching my face and turning my head left to right to get a better view.

I couldn't exactly point to my soul or my mind, so I settled with my head instead. Bard reached into the medical kit he brought back with him and pulled out some gauze and medicine. He held my head with both of his hands as he went to work.

I felt the heat from his hands going into my head, and realized that his hands were practically big enough to hold my head. But they were soft hands, gentle hands, and they felt good. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the slight sting of medication.

This is kind of weird… thinking about his hands…. I blushed a darker shade of pink before opening my eyes.

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!_

I'm sitting here, in my Target's master's kitchen, while a human patches up my head. And all I can do is think about how safe I feel! Or how nice his hands feel! This is unforgiveable! If the Department ever found out, I would be in serious trouble, not to mention receive demotion and parole! I must stop this at once. I have to focus. This is a golden opportunity presented to me, and I must not let it go to waste. Bard could have valuable information regarding Mey-rin and I would be letting it pass right by.

Now is the time to act. I decided I must start the conversation going again, get him to talk about himself first, and then I can expand it to Mey-rin.

I stared off to my left and saw his face calm and collected, like he'd done this a million times. He stopped for a moment and matched my gaze before asking, "What?" with a small question in his eyes.

I blushed again and frowned before returning my eyes to the wall across the kitchen. "N-nothing really.." I stuttered. "I was just wondering how you look so calm dealing with b-blood." _Gosh I sound like a blubbering idiot!_

"When I was in the Army, a lot of people got wounded. We were all required to know and perform basic first aid because we were short handed during the war." He started wrapping the gauze around my head now, trying to pull my wild hair out of the way.

"I was particularly helpful because I had some previous training in medicine, so I was often sent to help my wounded comrades rather than battle on the field. I was tutored under our local surgeon who died soon after in crossfire, and I took up the position when his assistants were overwhelmed." He finished wrapping and was securing the gauze to my head.

"I saw lots of blood. More than I care to see ever again. I saw men crying for help, pleading to make the pain go away. The fear and pain clear on their face." I could hear regret and sadness bleeding through is voice. "I had to do everything from a simple wrapping to amputations. And those were the worst…."

He stopped talking and placed his hands on his lap, his eyes wandered painfully in a memory. "When I'm all alone at night, I can sometimes hear their cries of pain echoing off the walls." He rustled around in his pocket and pulled out his cigarette pack, taking out one and holding it up to be lit. But he looked over at me and dropped it on the ground, staring open mouthed at my face.

"What?" I said in surprise. Bard exploded with laughter, rocking in his chair and holding his stomach. His voice echoed around the kitchen and I smiled at his laugher, still wondering what was so funny. He had been so sad a moment ago, giving me the perfect opportunity to branch out to Mey-rin, and now he was hysterical.

"Bard, what are you laughing about?" I glanced around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but Bard started on a whole new fit of giggles from my action.

"You-hehe-look-haha!" he couldn't finish his sentence before the laughter overtook him again and he was rolling on the floor. I glanced around again and found a mirror hung on the wall over the stove. I walked over and glanced inside, hoping I didn't have a huge booger or something in my teeth.

Instead I saw what looked like a weird mummy with tuffs of hair sticking out at all angles. Apparently Bard had wrapped my whole head in the gauze and my fire red curls were escaping in mounds all over, giving me the look of some crazy lady.

I let out a couple giggles at my own reflection before returning to the chair next to Bard.

"What on earth were you thinking Bard!?" I asked incredulously before laughing with him.

He took a couple deep breaths and wiped his eyes with his hand. "I suppose I wasn't thinking about it. Men don't have as much hair as you do, so wasn't ever an issue." His smile remained as he looked at my head again. "Just give me a second and I'll fix it."

He started unwinding the gauze again, spurting small giggles every now and then. I watched him work and smiled as his face relaxed. I was glad he had messed up my hair, even though it broke the conversation.

"Um… would you mind braiding your hair? It would make fixing your wound easier." I saw a light blush on his face and wondered why it was embarrassing to ask, but started working on a side braid right away.

He handed me pieces of hair, careful to avoid the danger zone, and soon my hair was somewhat controlled in a braid. Curls still flied out here and there, and wispies flew around my face, but I could tell that the braid had helped Bard by the speed he was working.

"And… done!" he proclaimed with a big smile. He gave me a once over, placing a hand on his chin before nodding in approval of his work. I walked back to the mirror and saw myself with a little white cap on instead of a mummy reborn from the dead.

"Thanks Bard," I said with a smile. But the kitchen started spinning and before I could blink, the floor was rising up to meet me.

"Miss Spears!" Bard cried as he caught me. "What's wrong?" he cradled me in his chest before setting me back in the chair. "It must be the blood loss! Here let me get you something to eat." He quickly turned his back on me and raced out of the room. I wondered where he was going, as we were already in the kitchen, but he returned with a glass of water and some bread with jam.

"Here you are Miss." He said, placing the food in front of me. I took a long sip of water and started on the bread, not realizing I was famished.

"Where's everybody?" I said with a full mouth. Great manner's I know. Will would be ashamed.

"Ah, the Earl and Sebastian are out for the evening. Looking for Lady Elizabeth I recon." He said with a thoughtful look. "They said that it was of utmost importance that they find her soon. I do hope she turns up alright."

"And the other servants?" I inquired. Perfect transition, as if God had granted me one himself.

"Everyone else is sound asleep in their rooms. Sebastian makes us rise early so we all go to bed a little early." He smiled in the way I do when I talk of Will and his schedule. It's his way or the highway. But that doesn't explain why Bard was out so late. However, this was my chance.

"Do all the servants feel the same way too?"

"Blimey, I guess… But we all love it here. This is our home and we work hard every day to maintain it." I could hear the pride in his voice.

"What did you all do before working at the mansion? You told me about yourself already, but what about everyone else?"

"Well…. Mey-rin, the master's maid, and Finny, the gardener, all had rough pasts. They prefer to leave them buried rather than relive them daily."

I had to proceed carefully here, or I would lose my chance. "My goodness, is it really that bad?"

"Yeah," he looked up at me again before staring at the stove. "Finny was… he was an experiment. For a scientific group that wanted to engineer the perfect human. He received several injections and was in constant pain, never allowed to go outside." He looked terrible, as though he received the injections rather than Finny.

"But now he is allowed to go outside everyday, be in the sun and feel the breeze. It does wonders for him." His eyes lit up and I assumed he was thinking of Finny and his radiant smile.

As much as his story warms my heart, I need to get to the good stuff. "And Mey-rin?"

"Mey-rin.. she worked alone for quite some time. She was hired for individual jobs by countless royals over the past years. Got paid a bucket load, but was miserable."

_Doing what?_ Come on Bard, just a little more.

"What was she paid for? Was she…." I let the end trail off and let him make his own assumptions to my meaning.

"Mey-rin!? Oh,no… she was a hired assassin. She wears her glasses to counteract her very far sighted vision. But it makes her a little clumsy with everyday activities."

BINGO! Just what I needed. So she has killed many royals, probably for political and economic gain.

"That must be so tough on her. How long was she an assassin?" This would determine a lot on my report, and I needed a good estimate.

"Sebastian said she worked for about six years professionally." That must mean she did more unprofessionally. Guessing on her age, that must be at least a decade of killings. But how often did she work?  
"So much death. Killing a royal every month…" Take the bait!

"Sometimes it was a person every week.. but only during economic hardships."

YES YES YES! And I thought she was nothing more than a klutzy maid. This report is going to be solid! Now I have more than enough information to supply a decent background on her. I had almost all the information I needed. There was just one other questions nagging at my mind, and I decided I could indulge just this once.

"What were you doing out so late?" I immediately regretted asking. _Smooth transition Lottie, real smooth. _It's not my business now, is it? Gosh, maybe I am really nosy. "Sorry I didn't mean to be-"

"Nah, it's no biggie. I was actually out to buy another pack of cigarettes. I have a favorite brand that only is available at this one store during late hours." He held up his pack that was adorned with a bright red star on the front.

_Ew. I don't like cigarettes_. I scrunched my nose up at the thought and heard a chuckle.

"I know it's bad for me," He said with a rueful smile. "But after the war, I can't seem to be calm unless I have a cigarette. I get all jittery and anxious, then angry at everything. The young master can tell because I'll undercook all of his food or burn them to a crisp." He rubbed his head and looked away.

"But I'm working on it. Really. It just takes time." He was quiet for a moment, lost in thought, and I was finished with my bread.

"But I'm glad I went out tonight. Otherwise I wouldn't have found you." He was serious now, looking me dead in the eye. "Just the thought of those bastards hurting someone so small and fragile makes me boil inside. They deserved that bullet, maybe more if they had done anything worse to you." He lifted his hand to gently tuck a curl behind my ear.

I blushed a deep scarlet and barely looked into the blue fire raging deep in his eyes. He stared intently at me, as if he were memorizing my face, while I was locked into his eyes. So much emotion for a man who has experienced so much.

He grabbed my hands and gently encased them in his own. My hands felt so small in his. I felt so small next to him. But he also made me feel safe, secure, and protected. And I hadn't felt that way in a long time. I could feel it sitting in my chest, light like a feather, but hot like a flame.

-Bong- -Bong- -Bong-

The grandfather clock down the hall chimed three and the spell was broken.

"I should be getting home. It's already so very late." I pulled my hands from his and stood up, glad the world stayed put. How could I let myself get carried away like that? Inexcusable! I guess I have to always maintain control when I'm with him.

"Where do you live? I should walk you home. It's not safe for a woman to be out so late." He immediately stood up next to me and grasped the gun strap around his chest.

"Actually, I live quite far from here. I wouldn't want to trouble you. I'll just go into town and hire a carriage." I floundered at a valid excuse, coming up with this piece of garbage.

"But Miss Spears-," he started.

"Really Bard, I'm perfectly safe. I promise." I grabbed his hands again to solidify the claim as well as convince myself of the lie.

He let out a long breath and finally agreed. "Alright. But if you hear anything or get scared, you come right back here and I'll prepare you a room."

Just thinking of sleeping in the same house as Bard made my stomach flutter like a little bird and my cheeks flame. _STOP THAT RIGHT THIS MINUTE! _ "Thanks Bard, for everything." I said as I turned to the door.

"You're welcome, Miss Spears." He replied "It was a pleasure." He blushed a little too, and his voice cracked at the end.

"Lottie."

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"Call me Lottie. Good night Bard." I opened the door and stepped a foot into the night.

"Sweet dreams … Lottie."

**As always, I enjoy any comments or criticism regarding my work. Thanks for your continued support.**


	8. Disqualification

**Whew! Long time no update! Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but I have spent the past couple months revising and editing the previous chapters in my story. Thanks to my lovely Beta, xbluephantomx, I now have a gramatically correct (and hopefully better plot line too) story for you all. If you are just joining us now, please reread some of the chapters because there have been some major changes to things. Anyway, enough of my babbling. Enjoy!  
**

_YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!_

I pumped my fist into the air and jumped up and down as soon as I was out of range of the estate. With my heart soaring, I felt like a million bucks! Not only did I get valuable information on Mey-rin, but I scored the jackpot! Spinning around in wide circles my arms wide and flailing against the cold night air, I laughed out loud and smiled at the joy in my voice. Boy it felt great to succeed. Will is going to be so proud of me! I'm going to have a stellar report, the best in the class, and all it took was a little concentration and hard work.

My high energy continued as my feet crunched on the newly fallen snow back to home. A light melody arose from my lips as I skipped and twirled along the streets, not caring what anyone saw or thought of me. I was on top of the world, and nothing could pull me down.

This was the best night ever!

XXXXXXXXXXX

I pulled out my key from my coat pocket and slid it into the lock, hearing the click as I moved the bolt. I opened the door to find not the quiet and dark house that I expected, but dozens of people crowded into our apartment.

"What the…?" I said aloud. A couple Reapers turned to see who spoke and their eyes widened as the sight of me.

"Mr. Spears! Come quickly!" cried one of them while rushing into the crowd. The other two just continued to stare, making me feel uncomfortable in my own home. I closed the door behind me and took off my coat, handing on the rack next to the door. I had no idea what's going on so early in the morning, but I needed to write down my newly acquired information now.

I shuffled through the crowd, trying not to bump into anyone but ending up squished anyway. I could smell the various perfumes of the Reapers, ranging from deodorant to fancy French brands. Hands brushed my shoulders or legs tangled with mine and it felt like I was swimming in a sea of humans rather than just crossing my living room.

"Excuse me," I said as I tried to part the wall of bodies near my bedroom door, but someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Lottie!" cried James as he embraced me into a gigantic hug. "I was so worried! I thought that you were dead!" he tightened his hug and my bones screamed in protest. He started shaking me back and forth in an attempt to comfort me but it really just made my stomach sick.

"James-," I squeaked out. "I can't breathe!" he loosened his hold and set me down on my feet again.

"Sorry Lottie." I looked at his face and noticed his eyes were rimmed in red and his hair was even messier than usual. It worried me that he was as much a mess as I felt inside. James was always one of those happy-go-lucky kinds of guys.

"James… What happened to you? You look terrible." I reached up and tried to tame is hair into place again with no avail. Did he get hurt? Was something wrong at home? James never looked this bad. Ever.

"Speak for yourself. That head bandage must have been for something extremely painful. Or your just a bad nurse," he replied with a small smile. "Anyway, we have been looking for you for hours. The whole department has been in a frenzy looking for your body. They thought you were dead." He gestured to the crowd of people around us who apparently hadn't noticed my presence.

"My body?!" I asked incredulously.

"Hey," said a cool voice from behind me. I turned to collide head first into Henry. His warm eyes held concern and worry wherever they peaked out from his long bangs. and his big hands came to rest on my shoulders. "Are you OK?" He saw my bandage and his eyes tightened just a smidge. "What happened?"

I was surprisingly calm considering how nervous he made me. My heart was behaving, not running a marathon, and I didn't feel the slightest bit woozy. I couldn't help but compare how small his hands were compared to Bard's massive ones. Henry's were almost dainty, like a lady who did knitting and sipped tea. His hair was also too perfect, like he had a comb in his pocket to fix any flyaways.

I resisted the urge to ruffle it with my hand and opened my mouth to reply. However, I felt another hand on my back and twisted to see who it was.

"Lottie," said a voice I had known my whole life. Will stood tall and looming, wearing his interrogation face. "Where the Hell have you been?"

I was afraid he was angry with me but instead he pulled me into a hug. Mumbling sounds came out of my voice, but were unintelligible because the fabric of his jacket muffling my words. He held me tight and stroked my head before letting me go. He then kneeled before me and put his hands on my face, assuring himself that I was real. His eyes darted back and forth across my face, landing on my bandaged head with narrowed eyes.

"I'll kill him. I swear I will." He turned around and grabbed his scythe, prepared to storm out of the apartment. I would have let him go, except he would be after the wrong person. If Will attacked Sebastian, it would affect my mission to the extent where I would receive a failing grade. I had worked too hard to let it all go to waste.

"Will, wait!" I called as I grabbed his coat. "It wasn't Sebastian."

Will froze and turned to face me, dark confusion written on his face. "What?" I didn't want to tell him I was attacked in an alley; otherwise he would lock me in my room forever, refusing to let me out again for the sake of my safety. Getting him to agree to my reaper training had been hard enough, and this would seal inside forever.

"I-I was just late because I got a great lead on my target. I had to go overtime to get the information, so I stayed out past curfew." I put on my best poker face and stared ahead, but avoided his eyes all the same.

He didn't buy it. I could see his eyes become dark and cold, practically daring me to lie again to his face. "Then what happened to your head?"

_Ugh… Crap…._

"I just fell… while I was scaling a building. Yeah, and so I got a small bump. Nothing to worry about." I gave what I hoped looked like a sincere smile. His face remained unchanged, frozen with doubt and resilience against my false story. My body tensed up and a million excuses ran through my head, each seeming worse by the second. Then Will sighed and fixed his glasses on his face. I let out a small breath, hoping he had chosen to give in rather than fight against me.

"Lottie, either you will tell me the truth or I will personally see to it that you are demoted for lying to an official." Nope. I was totally wrong. His posture became increasingly menacing the longer I waited, and then I felt a sudden chill sink into the room. He was serious now, and I hated seeing Will like this. He only played the authority card with me when he was really upset.

"Fine," I mumbled. "Two men cornered me in an alley and roughed me up a bit." I stopped here, hoping he would be satisfied with my answer. Maybe he would let it go if I kept the details to a minimum.

"And?" he prompted, "Tell me every detail of the attack. What did they look like, act like and carry on them. This will go down in record Lottie, and we need every last detail down to the number of hairs on these men's faces.

_Crap!_ How do I avoid mentioning the human Bard? It's downright pathetic to be saved by a mortal! I would be the disgrace of all reapers for generations to come. Maybe I can fake my way through… But they will definitely want to confiscate the bodies for early collection because their records will show up incomplete sooner or later. I guess I have only one option.

"I shot them. They fell and I ran away, bandaged myself up, and came home."

Will's eyes narrowed suspiciously but James's eyes widened in awe. Henry looked almost impressed with his sly smile. "You shot them." Will said, a statement, not a question.

"Yes. I took one of their guns and shot them. I ran away with the gun and dropped it somewhere in the city. That is why I don't have it on me." _Lies! Lies! _My conscience sang. I squashed them back into my head, planning on examining them later.

"Wow Lottie," said James quietly, earning a glare from nearby reapers who had joined the conversation. Apparently our discussion had gathered the attention of every reaper in our apartment, and I was the star of the show.

"Out of protocol, definitely, but better than leaving a reaper mark on them." Charles said as if to help my case. I gave him a relieved expression, letting him know I appreciated any help I could get.

"Yeah, pretty bad ass if you ask me." chimed in Henry.

"And where are the bodies now, Lottie?" Will asked, still uncertain of my story. He was tough, but this wouldn't give anything away.

"Down near the harbor, in the labyrinth of brick walls and houses. They are both sailors. One had grey eyes while the other had a shark tattooed onto his wrist." Hopefully if I played along and gave him a mission, he would leave and I would have time to compose myself.

He stood for a moment, quietly processing all the information before commanding the troops. "I need a collection group with me to retrieve the bodies. We leave now. Everyone else, finish your questions and leave." He marched out of the room and the reapers came back to life, shuffling and scurrying around each other to follow orders.

Another reaper motioned for me to sit down at my table before asking me to retell my story. The first time I followed along smoothly, giving him the exact same story I gave Will. But I soon grew tired from telling it over and over again to the different departments, and my story got shorter and shorter. I was worried that they would sense the changes I made, but soon they called it a night and left my apartment. James and Henry lingered at the door, both offering to stay and help me, but I assured them I was alright. Oddly enough, the only person I wanted to have with me was forbidden to enter our realm. _No! Stop thinking about him!_

I can't remember how long it took, but it felt like hours later when everyone was finally gone. The apartment was still neat, as if it never happened, but it felt very still and quiet. My eyes started drooping at the stillness, but I jerked myself awake.

_I need to write down Mey-rin's background before I pass out. _I stumbled over to my bag and retrieved my journal, grabbing a pen before heading to my bed. I lay down and started writing, not caring that my writing was messy and scribbled. I would decipher it later. I quickly finished, feeling as if all of my accomplishments I achieved earlier this evening were squelched before I clicked off the light and fell asleep, still in my clothes.

XXXXXXXX

I woke to the sound of bacon sizzling on the pan, its aromatic scent wafting into my room. I jumped out of bed and immediately my head spun. I fell to my hands and knees, taking a few breaths to orient myself before slowly making my way down the hall. My head now pounded gently against my skull, but it was nothing a little medication wouldn't fix.

"Good morning Lottie," Said Will from the kitchen, in the same manner he always had. Except today, it seemed a little off, like it was forced rather than felt.

"Morning?" I mumbled in a quizzical tone, as I took at seat at the table. He had set out some of the best plates in the house, decoratively placed as if we were having a feast for the Queen of England.

"Will, what's all this?" I asked pointing to the table. If I was confused by Will's normal response this morning, this definitely topped it. I had expected there to be some yelling, accusations, and more interrogations from him, and yet he looked as relaxed as always. I had to be careful. Maybe Will is just waiting for his time to pounce.

"That is a plate. Did you get amnesia too?" he said dryly, poking his head out of the kitchen. I gave him a baby frown and a slightly evil glare. Something was definitely up, and it wasn't the sky.

"Haha very funny. But really Will, why all the show?" I continued to stare at the glossy, blue and white print plates laid on the table. Each plate shone like it was newly washed and nothing was a bit out of place. The gold flatware sparkled against the light blue table cloth and each napkin was delicately folded into a flower on the plates.

"Breakfast will not be ready for at least a half hour," he said while checking his pocket watch. "And it is improper for a young lady to eat at the table looking like that." He pointed to my ratty reaping outfit from last night. I guess I forgot to change out of my clothes before I fell asleep, and now I looked and smelled like a zombie from the dead.

I blushed a furious pink before rudely getting up from the table. _Gosh Will! If you want me to change just say so like a normal person!_

A shower and clothes change later, I arrived back at the table in my normal Reapers outfit. The table now had plates piled with fresh fruit, toast, eggs and other delicious pastries. I couldn't stop myself from drooling, my mouth watered just at the sight.

"Bon appetite," Will said while placing a steaming plate of pancakes in front of me. He poured syrup all over the top, dripping down the sides with its sticky goodness. He then scooped a little bit of everything onto smaller plates and salted them to taste. His final action was pouring me a tall glass of milk and switching it out with my tea cup.

That was the final straw; Will had officially gone bonkers. Where was all the "A lady always eats small meals to maintain her figure" and "A lady always drinks tea" that he usually spouted? Will hated pancakes, always had, and we never ever EVER ate them in general, let alone for breakfast! Something was wrong, terribly wrong. And I was going to find out now.

"Will, do you feel ok?" I asked gently, watching him drink his tea and read the paper across the table. I was tempted to check it he had a fever. It would explain his neurotic behavior.

"Perfect." He replied punctually, flipping the page.

"Then what is all the food for? Is the Queen visiting?" I hoped my light teasing would get him to speak, as my questions only brought on shorter responses.

"No, you know humans aren't allowed into the Reaping Realm." There was not even a hint of humor in his response, "I just figured you would like to have a good breakfast for once." He looked up from his paper, absently gesturing to the grand display of food, before returning.

OK… "Well," I started at a loss for words, "Thanks." Will never did anything this nice for me, not even when I was sick with the flu. But I assumed I wouldn't get any more information on his attitude or the breakfast if I pushed him, so I gave up the questions. For now.

We munched in silence for the remainder of breakfast. The atmosphere was tense and strained as I tried to munch on sausage and shovel the golden pancakes into my mouth. Even with Will's bad mood, I wouldn't let a rare opportunity to eat pancakes pass me by. However the mood wasn't helping and I ended up only taking a couple bites. When I finished, I cleared my plate and placed it into the dishwasher. I peeked once at Will, who was still engrossed in his newspaper, before heading to my room. It still looked like a mess from last night, but my journal was still on my nightstand, waiting above all the mess. I grabbed it quickly and stuffed it into my coat pocket before throwing it around my shoulder.

"I'm heading out," I stated, hoping if he was lenient about breakfast, he would be with work as well. I still couldn't tell if his reaction from last night would suddenly arise and have him freaking out again. Last night left me feeling pumped about my job again, and I couldn't wait to get started.

"No you're not."

I froze to a halt. His voice as like ice, sharper and colder than anything I had heard all morning. There was more than authority there; there was absolute certainty. Even if I wanted to leave, I knew it would evoke something horrible. This was the moment I had waited for, when he would snap.

"But Will," I started gently, "I have a mission to complete. As you always say, 'Don't put off until tomorrow what you can do today.'" I commanded my limbs to move toward the door, but they just wouldn't budge. It seems Will's words glued my feet to the carpet.

"That is true. But you don't have a mission anymore, so there is no reason you need to leave." He resumed a calm voice again, but this time it felt strained.

No mission! What on earth was he thinking? All I've ever talked about these past few months was my mission, and now he claimed to never have heard about it? He must be insane, or at least ill. Wait a second…. He said 'anymore', which implies I had one before. But now I don't.

"What do you mean, 'don't have a mission anymore'?" My eyes narrowed on his face, looking for signs of a lie like fidgeting or glancing around. But Will remained calm and collected. He folded his paper and took a sip of tea. Then he grabbed some toast and took a large bite, chewing slowly and thoroughly. I tapped my foot loudly, knowing he was stalling for time.

"Just what I said. Exactly six hours and thirty three minutes ago you did have a mission, but now you do not." He turned to face me, still seated in his chair. Those dark eyes were locked on my face, giving away no signs of a bluff. His shoulders were loose, his face composed and just a bit tired. But the bags under his eyes didn't buffer the meaning of his next words.

"You are officially disqualified from the exam."

**Dun-dun-dun! Anyone else feeling the possible romances within the story? Please Review!  
**


	9. Black Out

**Get ready for one of my favorite chapters!**

All I could do was stare at him. My body was frozen, my head empty. I was floating on a soft cloud, oblivious to the pain, until I fell through the cloud (because it's just water) and hit the concrete with my face.

"WHAT?" I screeched at him, stomping over to his chair and grabbing his shoulders. I shook him back and forth in hopes he was delusional and said the wrong thing. "What did I do wrong! I covered my tracks, I didn't get anyone hurt, and I returned in practically healthy condition." Hysteria started to creep in to my voice as I paced back and forth in front of the table. I wrung my hands together and then wiped them on my skirt before taking a large breath and stopping in front of Will. This was wrong. I had not worked this hard just to be disqualified now. I would not take it, not for a second. I would march right up to Mr. Anderson and demand a change, even if it cost me my scythe. I would find another way to collect a soul, just as long as I got to keep my exam.

"No, you came back damaged, by some violent humans no less, and late enough that I practically had a heart attack." His face was in his hands, as if he couldn't even bear to remember it a second time. "And you killed two humans who were not set to die for another twenty seven years. Besides, the time for debate has passed and the verdict has been set. There is nothing more you can do to change it." He was serious now, staring at me with eyes that challenged my every action. I could see that he wouldn't discuss this any further.

"But…" I started, but was silenced by his hand in the air. Will then stood up, picked up his paper, and left the room without another word. I could just feel the molten magma threatening to boil over again inside. I wanted to punch him so badly, rip that calm expression off his face just to get a reaction. I wanted to see him mad; I wanted him to be furious at me. I wanted a reaction. I wanted a reason to attack Will. I wanted revenge.

But did I want revenge against Will? He wasn't the one who made the decision to terminate my exam. Or was he? They wouldn't have known if Will hadn't tattled to the Department heads. So yes, it is his fault. It's his entire fault. All HIS FAULT.

I could tell I had lost it, totally and completely gone bonkers. This emotional rollercoaster was just my hormones freaking out from the adrenaline being poured into my system. I'm not a violent person. This beast wasn't me. I kept trying to convince myself my actions weren't my own as I charged into my room and furiously packed my bag. Clothes flew everywhere and I couldn't tell what I was packing because the tears blurred my eyes. All I knew was I was leaving. No one could stop me, not even myself.

I hauled my bag out of my room and stopped just in front of Will's door. The white paint looked too clean, too sharp, as if he had just painted it yesterday. It was too perfect, like Will. Well I was going to fix that. I pulled my scythe out of my bag and ran at his door, swinging it like a furious warrior before making contact. I reveled in the crack the wood made as the metal dug deep into the frame. I pulled it back and swung again, this time for the middle. When I pulled back again, the scythe had broken completely through the door and a sliver of light was visible through the hole. The demon inside me called for more and I gave in without resistance. I hacked and sliced at the door over and over, devilishly rejoicing at the cracks and paint chips that were flying into the air around my face before settling onto my clothes. Large slices overlapped across the wooden surface, catching on the slight indents and ripped large fragments free. The frame was starting to fall apart after twenty swings and I gave it a couple more to finish the job.

By the time I stopped, I was breathing hard from excitement and exertion. Sweat lined my forehead and my clothes were soaked. My hands still gripped the scythe, smoothing it gently with my fingers like someone petting a favorite animal. I felt dangerous, in control, and it felt good. The door was almost brown again, with small bits of white remaining on random sections where I had missed. Multiple holes protruded through the wooden door and the frame was lying in ruins before it. It looked completely destroyed, and I was immensely pleased. There wasn't even a peep coming from beyond the door, but I was certain Will was waiting just behind. I gave the door one final kick and yelled out profanities through the holes before grabbing my bag and sauntering down the hall. I felt great- like something inside of me had finally given in. I liked it. Or at least I thought I did.

I made my way through the living room at my own leisure, not even the least bit concerned that Will could come out any second now. He wasn't in charge of my life anymore. If I wanted to break something, I would. If I wanted to go somewhere, I would. The world was my playground and I had forever to experience it.

The feast was still on the table, but everything was cold and soggy. I hadn't eaten much earlier, and all that exercise was making me hungry. All the fruit and frozen goods looked terrible, and the baked goods weren't much better, however the meat was fine. Using one of the polished forks, I roughly stabbed a sausage and ripped a piece off in my mouth. I chewed loudly and quickly before chugging the whole glass of milk in one sitting and letting out a loud gasp as I thudded it onto the table. The napkins were folded perfectly next to the silverware, but I ignored them and wiped my mouth with my sleeve instead. The rest of the sausages were wrapped in the napkin and shoved into my pocket for later. Carnivores needed a constant supply of meat.

One last glance around the room told me it held no more treasures and I decided it was time to leave. I picked up my bag again and yanked open the door before sauntering outside. The door slammed closed behind me and I didn't even bother to lock it. It would make my day if Will was robbed, then the cops would have to blame him for the door. I would be a little disappointed that the police wouldn't know I was the one who destroyed the door, but Will would never tell anyone that his sister had a violent outburst; it would ruin his reputation. I smiled a wicked grin and chucked at the turn of events. I never expected to have a dark side, but I guess everyone does. Even the sweetest of roses have thorns underneath. Maybe I had suppressed it so long that it became second nature? Maybe it was the shock of today that rose it to the surface? Or maybe it was always there, just lurking below the surface to rise and present itself for everyone to see. Either way, this was who I was now.

I couldn't help but feel a little cloudy, even with the sharp contrast of today's events. My mind felt a little numb, like someone gave me a shot of Novocain. But my body felt alert as always, possibly more so. It was just this feeling that lingered in my gut, that this was somehow unnatural. As I walk down the hall, the walls start to close in and my vision becomes tilted. I wonder if I was falling over but I could still feel the steady beat of my feet on the cold floor. I held onto myself for a bit longer, but then the darkness overcame me and I fell apart, sinking into a blissfully quiet world.

XXXXXXXXXX

I woke in a warm place, comforted by the sense of security. I left my eyes closed for just a moment longer, relishing in this feeling. My limbs felt like jello, but I wasn't worried. Everything was safe here, nothing was dangerous. My brain tried to remember how I got here, or what happened, but I couldn't seem to recall anything. I opened my eyes and found myself in the mouth of a cave, lying down in the warm sand at the entrance. I tried to sit up but couldn't move a muscle. I started to panic a little and my breathing sped up, but soon I was forcibly calmed again by an unknown force that pushed it back inside my gut.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flicker of light coming from inside the cave and heard the crunching of feet on sand approaching me. I tried to turn my head to face the person, but I still couldn't look anywhere but out toward the calm sea that was just beyond the cave mouth. The footsteps stopped just behind me and waited quietly. I felt heat coming from above and I assumed that the guest was carrying a torch of some sort. A foot gently shoved me in the back as a voice began to talk.

"Hello?" she said. Her voice sounded familiar, if not exactly like my own. "Are you awake yet?" she sounded a little bored, and if I'm not mistaken, worried. "Can you hear me? I see your eyes are open." She reached out and pulled my shoulders down to the ground, planting me on my back to stare at the cave ceiling. But instead I saw flames and mentally flinched away. But the flames were really just a mix of the torch and her hair, red and wild like my own. Her face was a mirrored reflection of mine, but harder with more lines and less light in her green eyes. She didn't have any glasses, but her ears were covered with piercings up along each side. I could see just the hint of a tattoo peaking from underneath her skin-tight black clothes around her neck and wrists. She looked like someone I would avoid at all costs on the street, but I strangely felt calmed by her presence. I stared back at her, physically unable to speak, and waited for her to make a move. But she just frowned slightly, showing the same marks I had when I was disappointed with someone or upset at a situation. They were just small lines across my forehead, but Will told me they spoke my true feelings.

"Don't worry. I've taken care of it." She stated, almost like a mother promising her child that everything was going to be OK. She then turned away and continued back into the cave with her fire. I tried to speak, say anything, or even get her attention, but all I could do was watch her confident silhouette shrink into the distance. I was baffled, but strangely relieved that she had talked to me. I had no idea who she was, or even why she looked like me, but I knew this meeting was not a chance encounter. All the pressure and fear that was coiled in my gut had suddenly disappeared, as if her receding light has drawn it away from my body. I didn't mind, I had a feeling I would see her again. Then I would be sure to talk to her.

Darkness crept into the cave, descending on both the beach outside and in my vision. Before I could blink, the whole world had turned dark. A feeling of tranquility and exhaustion swept over me and I once again fell into it willingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Miss," cooed a gentle voice in my ear. The sound tugged at a distant memory and I knew I should be worried, but I couldn't remember why. I felt something soft underneath me, smooth and silky, almost as if I was laying on a cloudy and flying above the world. That also pulled a couple strings and I knew something wasn't right. I took a deep breath, tasting the air for signs of danger, but all I could smell was lilac and honey. Nothing dangerous about that. I twitched my toes, and then my fingers, but I didn't hear anyone reply so I figured I was alone. I peeled my eyelids off my eyes, surprised to find how exhausted I was, and focused on the blurry picture before me.

I had awoken in a large feather mattress, covered in light green sheets with a patterned canopy overhead. The mahogany beams supported the frame and complimented the undertones of the cloth. My hand brushed the fabric again, relishing in the luxurious feeling. I looked over toward the light streaming though the large stained glass window, casting a beautiful picture of a red bird onto the carpet. The rest of the room was bare, only a small armor and desk in the corner, but the wallpaper was a brilliant design of swirls and leaves that matched the covers. It gave off a very serene feeling, almost like a magic spell was cast over the entire room.

"I see you are enjoying the decorations." The velvet voice returned and I snapped my head to the other bedside with surprising speed. Sebastian was seated in a chair with a tray of tea and snacks, his fake face in full bloom. My heart beat quickened and adrenaline surged through my veins. I had about point two seconds to make an escape before I was done for. My hands quickly shot to my body, searching for my scythe but finding nothing more than a than cotton dressing gown. I was screwed. I had no idea how I had magically gotten into the same room as this demon without any of my weapons and in a vulnerable state, but I was definitely dead.

"Calm down Miss, you are safe here. All of your injuries have been tended to and my master has granted you every luxury you could ask for." Sebastian gave a slight bow and picked up the tray to put on my lap. I watched his movements, waiting for him to strike. He had to know I was a reaper, otherwise he wouldn't allow me this close to the Lord Phantomhive. I tensed, anxiously awaiting his move, but only got a warm tray with tea on my lap. He poured a cup and mixed in sugar, daintily clinking the spoon on the cup before handing it to me. His eyes met mine, and I stared into a black hole that sucked away my very soul. It was as if the room went cold, frost forming on every surface and freezing my veins to the core. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't speak. My heart faltered and my hands released their grip. I dropped the cup and fumbled to reclaim it. But I was too late and only managed to further the blast radius, effectively covering a huge spot of the once stainless sheets.

"Dear me, I had no idea you were so weak." Sebastian pulled out a handkerchief and gently dabbed at the golden stain. I didn't feel even the slightest bit remorseful about the mess I made. I hated tea, and wouldn't have drunken it anyway. But my hands were still shaking nonetheless.

"I guess this makes my job a lot easier." The stain was magically gone, and Sebastian was right next to my face. His eyes were now scorching fire, scalding what once was frozen. Those thin lips of his were in a creepy smile, like a hunter about to kill his prey. His hand darted out and grabbed my chin, holding me in place before I could turn and run away. I could feel his breath next to my lips, and my body convulsed in revulsion.

"I don't know how many demons you reapers encounter on a daily basis, but most don't like to have someone else toying with their food." His lips traveled to my ear and he painfully squeezed my chin. "I for one, will not tolerate it again. I let you sneak around outside, peek into the windows of the mansion." My breath froze in my lungs. He knew all along. "I even let you inside the manor a couple times, just to see how far you would go." His other hand grabbed my shoulder and pinned me against the headboard. "But that has changed now. If you ever go near my master again," he trailed off at that, slowly brining the hand at my cheek up to his mouth. He pulled off his glove with his teeth, revealing the intricate contract on his hand. "I WILL kill you."

His hand dug into my chest above my heart and searing pain rippled through my body. I screamed but he smothered it with a pillow, choking off my air at the same time. The pain intensified and my body jerked in attempt to get away. It felt like live wires were circulating through my body, each current surrounded in thousands of sharp needles. All I wanted was it to stop, and I wished to die before I suffered another moment of it.

Mercifully, it finally did and the pressure released from my face. "That is only a warning. The real thing will be a hundred times worse." He chuckled darkly and his footsteps receded. The door creaked and then clicked shut, only to be followed by the clicking of a lock.

I just lay there for a while, trying make the throbbing pain in my body diminish even slightly. I wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep, but I was unsure if I would wake up alive. In the end, I decided to lie there, doing nothing more than to be thankful that I could breath. And only one thought was coherent in my mind.

What the hell happened?

**Just letting you, my fellow readers and writers know, I will be participating in NanoWrimo this year! However, that means I must put this lovely story on hold for now. If time allows, I may put one more chapter up. Otherwise this will be it until December. Wish me luck :)**

**Also, please Review. All comments are appreciated and I cannot get a feedback unless you give me your opinion.  
**


	10. Incarcerated

**Hello Fanfiction world once again! I have returned from my long escapade of NanoWrimo with a very badly written and quite possibly trash worthy novel but nevertheless victorious! I hope you enjoy my continuation.**

I gingerly lifted my head off the plush pillows and attempted to peer at the supposed wound in my chest. I assumed it would be a bloody mess, with red flowing everywhere and staining the bed sheets. However I saw only the soft white nightgown I wore that covered my aching body. I moved my arm to pull up my gown and examine my chest more closely when a sharp pain in my left bicep caught my attention. Apparently I had acquired a deep gash in my bicep and now it was covered with a thin layer of gauze that was lightly stained red at the center. With my right arm this time, I checked the rest of my body and was pleased to find only minor cuts and bruises embellishing my arms and legs. I had assumed it was much worse by the aching muscles that cried out when they moved. My chest however, had a slight indentation above my heart, almost as if a weight was pushed onto my chest. I gently crawled out of bed and looked in the vanity mirror, twisting and turning to see the light bounce off the crater.

My mind however, was someplace else. How did I get here? Was I kidnapped? No, that seemed wrong given that Sebastian didn't want me here. Did I come here on purpose? Possibly, I could have been observing Mey-rin and got caught by Sebastian in the trees. But that doesn't explain why he was upset at me for hurting the Lord Phantomhive. And I didn't need any more info about Mey-rin. I got it all the other night with Bard. I was stumped. I tried to remember back, but my brain stopped after breakfast. I remembered getting up, getting dressed, being confused about the elaborate breakfast display, and then nothing. Since I couldn't get my brain to work, I decided I should find out how long I had been here.

The beautiful window had a strong light pouring into the room, inferring that it must have been morning once again. I could have been asleep for a day or two at most. But my head wound practically healed, so maybe I was here longer than that; almost a week or so. This frightened me deep inside. The fact that I have been here for almost seven days, without so much as a peep from Will, made me wonder what was going on. Before, when I had been missing for only a couple hours, he practically exploded and sent search teams everywhere to look for me. But now that it has been days, there was no sign of him at all. But then it hit me. Maybe they gave up. Will probably found the blood from my supposed fight and assumed me dead, and now I'm all alone here. But that didn't make sense logically, and I knew Sebastian enough to know he didn't do something that elaborate unless it was for his Lord.

A light chime from the small clock resting on the dresser pulled me from my thoughts. The little bells ran a quiet melody before relapsing back into a rhythmic ticking. A pile of clothes, my clothes, was folded next to the clock in a neat pile. Before putting them on, I briefly checked them over for clues as to what happened. With careful examination, I noted multiple slices and cuts that were expertly sewed together along various parts of my shirt and skirt. When I pulled them on, they lined up with my own wounds, and I knew I was in my uniform when something happened. I couldn't tell how severe my fight was because the blood had been cleaned off my clothes and my wounds had time to heal, but it looked pretty rough nonetheless. It looked almost like I was beaten to the edge of death before someone came to my aid.

A shiver ran down my spine and I got the sudden urge to sit down and cry. I didn't like these kinds of situations, ones of life and death. I just wanted to be home safely, working on my final report and relaxing inside; not trapped inside the Phantomhive manor.

Wait, I didn't know that yet. I leaped to my feet with renewed determination to scour the room for an exit. I skipped over the door, knowing it was already locked tight, and skimmed my fingers along the walls for a secret entrance. My fingers brushed along the fireplace, under tables and picture frames, and rattled against the elegant window panes. After ten minutes of fruitless searching, I gave up with a final huff and landed in Sebastian's chair from earlier. I then heard muffled voices from behind the door and quietly crept over to listen. With my ears pressed against the smooth door, I strained to hear the loud voice beyond.

"Keep someone with My Lord at all times," Sebastian said with authority. "I will not tolerate any more security failures. I have had enough surprises for one day, and you will be accountable for any more." I could hear the anger just barely controlled in his voice as he most likely aimed those red eyes at whomever he was talking to. I shivered in memory.

I heard a small whimper and a quick "Aye-eye," before I recognized that it was Finny who was the target of Sebastian's fury. Sebastian's footsteps got louder as he approached my door and I literally flew across the room to hide back under the covers. He was coming to finish the job! I yanked the plush sheets up around my shoulders for protection but looked for a weapon to defend myself just in case. The key jiggled in the lock and I grabbed the first thing my hand touched, the silver tea spoon, and hid it in my hand. Maybe if he got close enough, I could stab him in the heart and kill him, thus giving me a chance to escape. I prayed silently in my head as the door knob turned.

I decided playing the "helpless sleeping victim" was my best option and I tried to look convincing with my mouth slightly open and my limbs splayed all over. My heart continued to race in my chest and I urged it to calm down with no avail. The door clicked open. My breath tried to come in little pants, but I had to work it back into even, deep lung-fulls. His steps got closer to the bedside and I struggled to remain immobile. His gloved hand gently tucked some hair away from my face in almost a loving gesture. However, my skin crawled in revulsion. It then traveled across my forehead, down my neck and along my shoulder until just above the covers. He tugged them gently, tucking them under my shoulder like a mother for a child. He let out a heavy sigh and turned around to clean up the tea tray. The china clinked delicately as he lifted the tray off the table and onto his shoulder. I heard his footsteps recede back toward the door and I could begin to feel relief spread throughout my body. But he stopped just outside of the room, holding the door open for a moment before letting out a small chuckle.

"Scrawny reaper, you think you could hurt me with a mere spoon?" his slimy voice pulled me back into panic mode and I dared not make a move. My pulse raced and my legs egged to run away. I squeezed my eyes harder in anticipation for another attack. But nothing happened and I opened them to an empty room. I tightened my hand around the spoon handle only to realize that it was gone.

I was getting the hell out of here! I flung back the covers and pounded on the window to the east as I cried. "Help! Someone get me out of here!" I kicked the stained glass with my foot multiple times and started to hyperventilate when there wasn't even the slightest crack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the wooden chair sitting in the left-hand corner and an idea popped into my head.

I quickly hoisted the chair above my head and ran to the window, preparing to chuck it with monumental force and shatter the beautiful picture. As I took my first step I heard the keys rattle in the lock and a very familiar voice called my name.

"Lottie? Are you alright?" Bard stood inside the doorway, his blue eyes wide in shock and confusion. He looked ready to see a pack of wild wolves rather than a crazy girl with a chair above her head. Either way, I turned a ripe red and set the chair down on the carpet.

"Bard, um…" I floundered for something to say. Anything would have been better than the awkward silence that had evolved between us. I, nervously looking around the room, and he looking shocked into place.

But to my surprise he rushed forward and encased me within his arms. They solidly glued me to his chest and my face was tucked over his shoulder. His unique scent wafted up around me and, despite the strange situation, I let out all my tension with a sigh. I lightly wrapped my arms around his lower torso and let myself relax against all my instincts. I should be shoving him out of the way and racing down the hallway to freedom. But it would take a reaping scythe to pry me away from his warm embrace.

He gently petted my head with his hand as he spoke. "I was so worried. I saw you when you came out but Sebastian wouldn't let me come in to see you. He said you weren't feeling well. But when I heard you pounding and yelling I said bullshit to him and took the keys. However, I didn't expect to see you up and out of bed, let alone pitching a chair over yourself." He chucked lightly at the last bit. However, his voice was still wobbly, sliding back and forth from a squeaky and cracking teenager's to the deep rumble of a man's.

I didn't really want to ask what happened. I preferred to just leave and get home and away from Sebastian as fast as I could. But my idiotic curiosity peaked and I inquired anyway. "Bard, I don't remember anything at all. What happened to me?" I felt a small tear leak out of my eye and I wiped it on his cooking jacket before he released me only to grab my upper arms.

"Are you kidding? None of it? Because that was what I was going to ask you!" His eyebrows pulled together to further his story and I felt terrible that I couldn't help.

"Sorry Bard. Nothing." I shrugged my shoulders with a grimace

"Bloody hell," he whispered once before searching my eyes. "Do you think you have amnesia? Do you even know who I am?" He looked frightened at the thought and looked at me seriously.

"Of course I do," I reassured him. "I just don't remember anything after breakfast." I tried once again to think back and remember what happened but I only got a blank slate. But then something Bard said triggered something in my brain. "You said you saw me when I came out. Where exactly did I come out from?" I sincerely hoped it wasn't the basement.

He put his hands on hip hips and thought back for a moment, clearly trying to get everything in chronological order. "About a week ago I was baking some pies for the young master's evening tea when I heard the largest bloody noise coming from the Earl's study. I had assumed it was nothing until it went on for a good couple minutes and then I heard the master call, , 'Sebastian!' in the strangest voice." He rubbed the back of his head once before continuing, "Sebastian almost flew across the mansion and I followed suit, catching him outside the study with the door slightly closed behind him."

Bard looked up at me with sad eyes and tucked one stray curl of hair behind my ear. "You were in his arms, bleeding and battered all over. You had large bruises already forming on your face and arms, cuts and gashes scattered over your legs. I thought you were dead." He cupped my face in his hands and looked at me lovingly. "But when I tried to help Sebastian stared at me with eyes like the Devil and ordered me to bandage up the master. He said he would take care of you. So I did like a good servant should and went inside to help Lord Phantomhive."

He dropped his gaze and stared out the open door before glancing at the clock on the dresser and admiring the wallpaper. Then he pulled up my hands and examined them with his own as he continued. "It was horrifying inside, like the battle grounds I used to see. The mirrors were shattered and broken, splayed across the floor with dots of blood. The wallpaper was ripping in places and a large indentation was on the West wall above a broken table. Feathers were scattered around the room from the ripped velvet couch. The table's glass top was shattered and the legs were across the room, drenched in what looked like blood. Behind the snapped-in-two desk was the cut and battered curtains that were falling off their hinges. While panes from the window and various glass fragments littered the carpet and in the middle of it all was Lord Phantomhive. He sat in the only untouched furniture piece, his cushioned chair, with a demented smile and a lost look in his eyes."

Bard shivered involuntarily and rubbed his arms. "But Sebastian returned right quick and ushered me out with instructions to make some nice desserts and tea while taking the medical supplies from my arms. I had no time to ask the Lord any questions or nothing." He looked up at me with an almost ghostly gaze.

I was stunned. Honestly and completely loss for words. When I finally got a grip and was able to make a sentence I asked, "Then what on earth happened in there? I certainly didn't do it."

"Oh contrary Miss Spears," said a slimy voice from the entryway. Bard and I whipped our heads around to see Sebastian standing straight as a rod with a tray of fine sweets and drinks in his hand. His face held a wicked smile and his red eyes bore into my soul. "It was you who did all of it: the mess, the blood and the damage. You were the one who tried to kill the Lord Phantomhive."

**Shabam! Didn't expect that did you? I can't remember if I told you this already, in which case this whole chapter is irrelevant. If so, let me know and I will just delete it altogether. Anyway, please Rate and Review! Any comments are gratefully accepted.**


	11. Rescue

No. I could barely fight the men who attacked me on the street. How on earth was I to believe that I tried to kill Lord Phantomhive? It's not like I suddenly became a wild demon and attacked him, right? If I suddenly acquired confidence in my killing abilities, wouldn't I have gone after Mey-rin? Since I had her file set to terminate, it would have only made sense.

"She didn't do it," said Bard firmly before standing as a shield between Sebastian and me. "I know her Sebastian; she wouldn't do it unless it was the very last option. Hell, I don't think she could have done it even then." He gestured a hand back at me as if my very presence supported his claim.

"Then I must have only imagined seeing her strangle my master while threatening him with a knife." His sarcasm was its own knife that plunged into my gut. "It must have been my over active imagination that made up the sound of screams I heard and the destruction that occurred, because poor little Lottie P. Spears couldn't have done it. No, not her. So fragile and weak. It's downright impossible." He had started slowly striding toward me and was now menacingly leaning over Bard to bear his eyes at me. Bard puffed up like a warrior, standing his ground as the filling in our sandwich.

My body squirmed inside and I reflexively reached behind in search of my scythe. "I would never hurt him Sebastian, I swear." I hoped my eyes conveyed the truth and I held my hands up to show I was unarmed. "Where did I get a knife anyway? I don't have any weapons!"

He smirked and tilted his head to the left. "I have acquired all weapons previously used in the master's study for examination. He is there now, and wishes to have a word with his assassin." Sebastian lingered on the last word, making the S's sound like a snake waiting to strike.

"I'm coming with you. I will prove that she is innocent," stated Bard. He hadn't said anything in a while and I almost forgot he was there.

"How very kind of you. However this matter does not involve your presence or your persistent argues." Sebastian shoved the tray of goodies into Bard's hand with a false smile of ice. "Now, run along and play with the other servant. Miss Spears and I have something to settle." He pushed Bard out of the room and into the elegant hallways where he stood frozen before responding.

"Wait I-"

"Go," Sebastian ordered with all the power of the underworld to back up his claim. I could almost see tendrils of darkness emanating from his body Bard gave a large swallow before leaving, catching my eye once on the way out.

I took a deep breath and tried to think logically. There had to be a misunderstanding and now was the time to work it out. Being alone with a creepy and frightening demon was a good thing, I hoped. "So where are we-"

Sebastian came behind and wrapped my arms uncomfortably behind my back and over my head to restrain me from moving. It hurt enormously to move even a fraction of an inch, so I concentrated on remaining absolutely still. "Come along and behave. It will make killing you much less painful," he said. I shivered at the glee in the voice as he pushed me forward out of the bedroom. Well, I was practically dead now.

He guided me down hallways that I briefly remembered from my countless visits outside the mansion. The elegant gold lining wallpaper highlighted the eccentric painting and curtains that hung on the walls and the plush carpet had an ornate red rug that trailed down the middle. All the way my heart beat a million miles per minute. Where were we going, some hidden torture chamber in the basement? A secret room devoted to stripping people of their skins? The kitchen so he could bake me into a pie? Either way, adrenaline rushed through my veins as I imagined all the terrible ways he could destroy me.

We stopped in front of the master's door, which I was kind of proud I recognized, and let out a deep breath. He wasn't going to kill me just yet. It was most definitely socially unacceptable to kill someone in front of your master, let alone a child like Lord Phantomhive. But then again, he was unlike any lord I have ever met, so I couldn't let out my breath just yet.

The room was perfect again, just as it was the first time I peered inside. The desk I had supposedly destroyed looked polished to perfection and the floor was spotless of even a single speck of dust. The mirror made a perfect reflection of us in the room and the window doors were closed against the wind. Lord Phantomhive sat at his desk, his hands clasped lightly in his lap. His eye was focused on me and his mouth held a mockingly evil smile. I could feel the burning glare from his covered eye hit me.

"Thank you Sebastian. It's so wonderful for you to join us Miss Spears." He stood up from his cushioned chair and walked around his desk. "I have been meaning to speak with you for quite some time about our little, encounter." He snapped his fingers and Sebastian forced me to my knees.

The Earl was now a little taller than me. I could see a faint scar on his face that wasn't there before and a few bandages showed near his wrists and legs. He saw me staring and stalked over to me before slapping me with a force no kid could produce.

"Don't you dare stare at me like you pity me!" My cheek stung and I could feel the blood rushing up to it. "You think you can come in here and mess with me, the Queen's Watchdog, and live to tell the tale? Well you are quite mistaken." His nose was inches from mine. I could see the fire of rage burning in his pupils.

I cleared by throat once before starting to say, "I didn't mean-"

"JUST SHUT UP!"

I flinched. He didn't seem like the person to get upset over anything. He always struck me as someone who was always calm and calculating. However, now that he had a gun pointed at my forehead I was pretty sure I misjudged him completely.

"I should just kill you right here, right now," Lord Phantomhive said with a stone cold expression. "I would have Sebastian do it but that would take away all the fun." He released the safety latch with a loud click. I flinched back, closing my eyes in anticipation for the pain that didn't come.

He gave a quite scoff at my weakness. "Let this be a warning to your boss. I will not stand to be toyed with. Hopefully this will get the message across quite clearly." He shoved the cold barrel between my eyes and pulled the trigger.

I squeezed my eyes shut and felt strangely light, almost as if I was falling into a cloud high above the world. My body felt like jell-o and all my senses detached from my body before I blacked out into sweet nothingness.

X

BANG!

I could feel my consciousness waking up, connecting my nerves to the body. It fit like a glove, like I was meant to be here and was only new emerging into the world. And just in time too.

"Hahahaha…" I chuckled under my breath. It was nice to hear my voice again. Being trapped as a soul is really not as exciting as one might presume. "You think that a little gun would kill a reaper? You must really be dumb. Didn't I teach you before not to mess with me?" I gave him my man-eater smile.

The bullet had refused to leave the barrel and was jammed at the opening of the gun. It was a lucky chance but I was going to use it to my advantage any way.

Lord Phantomhive's eyes got a little wider but his cocky grin remained plastered on his face. "So nice of you to show your true colors, Miss Spears. That was quite a believable performance you put on. You almost had me fooled." It must have been difficult for Lottie to explain all this, given she was unconscious for all of it and completely unaware I existed. I was surprised she had done so well. Either way, this boy saw me hidden beneath Lottie's porcelain exterior. "Your alternate personality was quite charming in an innocent kind of way."

"Oh she's not just a personality my Earl," I said in a mockingly-playful tone. "She is a whole other reaper and a damn good one too."

He raised an eyebrow and looked at the demon behind me. "And why was I not informed of this?"

"I didn't think there was a proper time to mention it, my lord," he said calmly. "Either way, there is no reaper strong enough to escape my grasp, so you are in no danger." He twisted my arms tighter which made me giggle. I remembered him from the night I attacked Lord Phantomhive. He was tough, but not unbeatable. If I had been on my game, I wouldn't have been captured.

The window shattered to our right, sending shimmering rain down on all our heads and littering the carpet. A figure stood silhouetted against the sunlight, their long coat flowing in the breeze and chainsaw roaring to life by their side.

"Hello again Bassy!"

"Good Lord, not again," sighed Sebastian behind me. I jerked my arms hoping he would slip up and let me go, but his iron-tight grip held firm. "What do you want Grell? And did you really need to break the mansion window? I just fixed it this morning."

He flipped his long hair over his shoulder and struck a ridiculously gay pose. "I do love it when you get angry at me. It really brings out the color in your devilish eyes." His girlish squeal made me want to gag. Who was this guy anyway? Some giant-homo reaper?

"Can't you see I'm busy. Now go away!" commanded the Earl. He turned back to face me. "Sebastian, take care of the annoying pest and then kill the true reaper, Miss Spears. I've lost all my desired to kill her myself."

Sebastian released my arms and they ached like sons of biscuits. I rubbed them, relishing in the feeling of touch, before watching the demon. He brushed by me to kneel in front of the Earl while replying, "Your wish is my command." He then pivoted around and removed his gloves with his teeth before facing Grell. "Now, let's make this quick. I have other engagements to attend to."

"Oh! Quick and dirty! Just the way I want you!" Grell growled and I swallowed back some vomit.

I rubbed my arms and brushed off my knees before standing up to leave. Now seemed like an opportune time to depart.

"Don't move Miss Spears." Lord Phantomhive had unclogged the barrel and it was once again trained on my face. "You won't get lucky twice."

I debated on slapping the gun out of his hand and dragging him by his ear across the room. Kids like him annoyed me so. I really should have been more careful when I tried to kill him before. But someone else took over the duties for me by hoisting him up by his collar, leaving his feet to dangle a couple inches of the floor.

"She doesn't need luck; she has me." Will stood smugly holding the Earl. He took the gun out of the Earl's hand; taking candy from a baby. He then walked over to the mounted coat rack and hung the Earl up like an evening jacket before gagging his mouth.

"You can't do this to-" he tried to yell. But one the gag was in place all he could make were frantic muffles. I was glad Will shut him up. There was some quality in his voice that made my ears feel like they were being used on a cheese grater.

Will strode over to me and quickly assessed Lottie's body for fatal wounds. "I'm fine. Really. And so is Lottie. She's just frightened. She won't remember any of it, just that she was shot," I told him as I watched the demon and reaper battle it out on the back lawn. "Let's go before they notice. You picked the perfect time to arrive." I saw him give Grell a look across the lawn who briefly met his eye before striking Sebastian again.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" I asked Will astonished. And here I thought he completely forgot about us.

"I would never forget about you girls." He said seriously. "I'm glad you were there for her. Lottie just isn't strong enough without you. But did you really have to tear up my bedroom door?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry. It was a little harder to separate our emotions that time. It was my first reappearance in quite a while. Two people in one body is quite a lot to handle." The battle was heating up down below and I motioned for us to leave. "C'mon. We should go. Grell can handle himself."

"He sure can," he replied as he looked over his shoulder at Grell one last time before we left. I thought I saw a flicker of pride in his eyes but I must have imagined it.

We raced through the house and exited through one of the windows on the other side, carefully avoiding the raging inferno of the battle. I could still hear Grell's taunts echoing against the walls in his high pitched voice. We landed on the ground floor and sprinted toward the forest. The trees hid our escaping figures, but we continued to watch our back anyway.

My head started to feel fuzzy, and I could tell Lottie was waking up. The fear and terror she experienced a moment ago was coming back in waves and my heart was pounding against my ribs. "Will, she's waking up." The forest ebbed and bended around Will's body and I could feel myself fading away. "I don't think I can make it."

"You have done more than enough Ada, " he said as he slowed down to match my stride. "I'm sorry it had to be like this."

Blackness started to enclose my vision. "Hey, it's better than being dead. And besides, that's what sister's are for right? To protect each other."

I felt the ground slip under my feet and Will's arms hoisted me up. I could feel Lottie struggling to awaken as I squirmed back into my little cave by the ocean, waiting until she needed me again.

**Confused? Don't worry! The next chapter will explain it all. But if you have a good guess, please tell me what you think it is. I bet at least one of you will be right **

**Please rate and review! Any comments are appreciated**


	12. Deal with the Devil

**Sorry for taking so long. I'm currently working on my Senior Project Novel and it is taking much more time than I expected. Anyway, I hope this clears up any foggyness you guys have.**

Wills POV

I tucked Lottie into bed and clicked off the lights before closing her door. With heavy footsteps, I made my way to the worn sofa at the front of the apartment. MethodicallyOne finger over the other, I removed my shoes and necktie before lounging on the cushions.

"What a week," I sighed to myself. I had spent the past week looking and planning for Lottie's escape. It had taken four squad teams behind the scenes, two specialists for preliminary scouting, and Grell to ultimately free her from the clutches of that treacherous demon. I had no idea if she would still be alive when we arrived, and I thanked my lucky stars she was.

I wouldn't let Sebastian kill my whole family.

On the coffee table was a scrapbook Lottie had made for her fifth grade project. It lookeds so childish; foam letters, feathers and glitter overwhelmed each page. So Lottie. It made me smile.

I flipped to my favorite page, the very last one of her climbing precariously on a wall at the park. She was eight and wore her favorite pink dress with flowers on the hem. But on her feet were black boots with heavy buckles.

"I don't remember ever taking that photo," Lottie would tell me every time she saw me staring at it,. "And I would never have worn those shoes with that dress." I wasn't surprised. She was unconscious that whole afternoon after almost flying off the swings.

This was the only photo I had of Ada. All the others were of Lottie, and anyone else but me would say there were all her. But the unmistaken look of mischief in her yellow eyes screamed Ada, if one couldn't tell from her shoe choice.

After Lottie freaked out on the swings, Ada rose up and spent the rest of the afternoon climbing the slide and jumping off of high places, always being reckless. I frantically worried about her safety and trailed after her as parents gave me the stink eye. I chuckled lightly at the memory and flipped back to the front of the book.

On the very front page was a little plastic bracelet that Lottie had worn when she was born in the hospital. At first glance it looked like just oneIt looked like ther was only one bracelet, but I slipped a finger behind to pull out a second identical one. It read "'Ada Rachel Spears"' with her birthday, Lottie's birthday, below. It was so small that it fit in my closed palm.

Before I could help it, the memories of that day came rushing back.; theThe waiting, the screaming and finally the two desperate wails. When I was finally allowed inside the hospital room, I saw my mother and father cradling and cooing over my two sisters all bundled up like burritos. Their faces were tired yet pleased, except when they looked at Ada. They held a wallowing sadness, and perhaps pity, in their faces.

I crawled up onto the bed and sat in between them. "Why are you sad Mom?"

My mother's glazed eyes and my father's sharp ones glanced at each other before they gently patted my head and shushed me.

"I heard you were looking to strike a bargain," spoke the voice of the devil.

At the foot of the bed stood a man in black. He loomed over us all like a God watching from above on his clouds of thunder and rain. Shadows clung to his figure and the air turned cold within the room. The smell of death, oddly sterile and clean, chocked the air and I felt all the hairs on my arm stooand erect. His hair reminded me of black spiders the way it draped over his ovular face. The red eyes that shone through the breaks were lethal weapon calculating how best to steal our souls.

"Yes," whispered my mother. She took Lottie from my father and was now cradling both my sisters. He protectively placed on hand on my mother and another on his belt right above his scythe.

Moving only his eyes, the man examined my parents and the children they held. I felt invisible because when he didn't acknowledge me with his gaze. I wasn't so sure I wanted him to anyway. "What is it you wish to bargain for?" His voice was like titanium, beautifully smooth and dangerously strong.

My father spoke first. "Our daughter, Ada, isn't going to live more than a couple months;. her heart isn't fully developed and cannot pump enough blood for her growing body. We want you to fix her." I had never heard my father talk so coldly to someone, but given the circumstances and person, I could understand why.

"Doesn't this hospital have the best medicine in the world? How could I have anything they don't already?" he challenged. The slight curl of his mouth led me to believe he already knew the answer.

"She's dying. There isn't a medicine that can fix that," said my mother weakly. She held out her arm, the one with Ada, to the man in black. Her arm shook with either exhaustiont or fear, I couldn't tell. I now believe it was both.

He strode over and gently picked up Ada, carefully assessing her like one would a pet. "I understand your concern. But I must tell you, I cannot do anything for her. This body is already broken, and it is something I cannot repair." I'm running low on baby hearts." He tucked Ada into the crook of his arm and let the other drop at his side.

"But there must be something!" insisted my father. "Find another body, get new parts; I don't care what it is! I just want our little girl to live." The fire of determination burned in his eyes.

"Her only option is a soul transfer, and those aren'tIt's not that easy," he said, like someone trying to tell a kindergartener that one does not simply fly. "Her soul can only fit into a similar body, one of exactly the same DNA. You need a twin."

My eyes flashed to my other sister Lottie, who was sleeping gently in my mother's arms. "Lottie," my mother whispered

The man nodded his head. "She will do. But I can't make a new-"" he started.

"We can save her, Honey," said my father in relief,. "She can live." He started kissing my mother's hair and then Lottie's little hands. She gurgled once which made them both smile.

"Yes, but you must know-"-" he tried again.

"You are going to have a sister," crooned father to Lottie. "And you will have two,." hHe said to me. He patted my head.

"That is correct however you misunderstand-"-" he started once again.

Mom and Dad were lost in their own bubble of happiness, sharing kisses and whispered words. I tried to get their attention to let them know the man had more to say but they brushed off all my attempts.

"We'll do it," my mother said at last,. "We don't care how much it costs or the repercussions. Just tell us what we owe you."

Instead of replying, the devil flicked his eyes to me. The deep read of his irises and the black hole of his pupils pulled me in, almost as if he were sucking the life from my body. When he looked away, I let go of the breath I had forgotten I was holding.

"William, go wait in the hallway," ordered my father.

"Please," added my mother.

Warily, I slipped off the bed and circled around the man, making sure to keep as much distance between him and me lest he try to suck me into his trance again. At the doorframe, I took one last glance at my parents. They gave me small smile and waved me out. It felt wrong to leave them alone with him.

The door closed behind me and I sat in one of the plastic chairs just outside. The hustle and bustle of doctors and nurses did little to distract my mind. The minutes ticked away and I watched the hands on the clock like a hawk.

The devil emerged after a while, whipping his mouth on his hand before pulling on his gloves. When he saw me watching, he gave me devilish smile that send a finger up my spine. I watched his back retreat down the hall and eventually get lost in the other occupants of the building.

Already II already hated that man.

Inside I found father standing with my sisters in his arms, both sleeping soundly. Lottie was breathing slightly, making gentle wheezing noises while Ada was perfectly still. His face was cold, like it was carved from marble. His eyes were not on me but my sisters, pointedly avoiding the figure on the bed.

She looked sick, as if she had been bleached and run through the wash multiple times. Her skin was papery think and wrinkled, all the color drained from her cheeks. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly parted. I felt like I was going to throw up.

TWEEEEEET!

The kettle whistled in the kitchen and dragged me back to the present. I quickly strode into the kitchen and removed the kettle before it woke up Lottie. I just wouldn't do to have her see me in such a troubled and unstable mood. She needs someone stable.

In fact, we all needed someone stable. I thought the worst was over once Mom was gone. But father quickly found out that there wasn't a soul in Ada's body. I remember seeing him explode in the kitchen, tearing apart the drawers and breaking plates. Ada lay on the counter, abandoned and empty compared to Lottie's vibrant face. His screams of profanity against Sebastian and his trickery sent me cowering to Lottie's room.

He left the apartment with a craving for blood and never returned.

With the help of the neighbors, I was able to raise Lottie on my own. It wasn't until she was three when I first noticed the changing. I scared her during a game of hide-and - seek which brought out a very frustrated and violent attitude which was the polar opposite to how I expected Lottie to react. It was then that I clicked the pieces together that Sebastian had in fact kept his word and saved Ada's life. My parent's' thought Sebastian was going to make Ada a new body, when in fact there was a perfectly good one right here.

Ever since, I have kept a careful watch over my sisters. Lottie was always dominant, and I tried to explain everything, but she never truly listened. She thought I was playing a game or teasing her. She may not ever truly understand.

I poured my tea and sat down on a kitchen chair, watching the color seep into the water, wrapping my hands around the fragile porcelain. The warmth penetrated the cup and into my hands. I heard a faint rustling in her room and gave a tired smile.

When the time comes, she will understand. But for now, she is safe. And that is the best I can do.

**Get it? It's like a split personality but actually a SPLIT personality. I hope this clears it up for you maddie24clover and Momochan77. If you still have any questions please feel free to let me know below in the Review box :)**

**And all you romantic Bard lovers, hold on till the next chapter. There will definitely be something to make your heart flutter. And maybe a kiss or two!**

**Stay tuned!**


	13. Confused and Broken Hearts

**Hey my lovely readers! I'm so sorry that it has been like... six months since I have posted anything. And even worse is that there is probably only one or two more chapters til this thing is done! Eitherway, please enjoy!**

My eyes dragged themselves open as my room came into focus. No longer was I sitting in elegant rooms within the Manor, but rather in my stark apartment. I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, confused and dazed to say the least.

What on earth happened? The last thing I remembered was… Flashes of Lord Phantomhive with the gun at my face and red devil eyes appeared behind my closed lids. My head pounded and I felt dizzy. How did I get out of there?

"Will?" I called out from my room, afraid of not hearing his voice. No answer. "Will, are you here?" I quietly walked out of my room into the living room. I really needed a hug from him because I could feel my courage crumbling.

Surprisingly, everything looked normal. The table was set for dinner, the food was in the oven, and the apartment was clean as a whistle. The only odd thing was Will, who was laying hap hazardously on the sofa. His glasses were perched on the coffee table next to my old 5th grade photo album and his shoes were thrown into the corner. He looked exhausted.

Quietly I tiptoed to get him a blanket and rested it on top of him. He mumbled a little but stayed asleep. As much as I wanted to know my answers, I wouldn't incur the wrath of a sleepy Will. Instead I sat down at his feet in a little ball as I let the waves of terror and confusion wash over me. More blurry images and emotions arose: fear of dying all alone, absolute terror at a gun pointed at my forehead.

"All I ever wanted to be was a reaper," I whispered quietly to myself as my body started shaking. It made the room feel fuller, safer in some weird way. "I never intended to deal with demons and lords or even humans. I planned on getting in, finishing my exam, and retiring to the spectacle room for my career." Tears started to fall down my face before I wiped them away with my sleeve.

"B-But when I had that gun to my head," I hiccupped loudly and covered my mouth to refrain from waking Will. "All I could think about was how pointless it all was. How my death wouldn't change anything. My exam seemed foolish in comparison. I-I could only think about…. Him." I curled a little tighter at this memory; how he held me in his strong arms, his scraggly face resting atop my head. How even in my own hell I could feel content. Even if it was for a brief moment

"I felt so alone in that room. I yearned to have him there, holding my hand and saying, 'Miss Spears you're safe with me,' like that night at the dock." And yet, I was grateful that he wouldn't have to see me for what I truly was: a terribly weak and pitiful reaper. Now I completely understood that he meant more to me than I ever intended, and if anything ever happened to him because of my profession I would just die a thousand deaths.

I loved him. And now he had to die.

There was only a matter of time before Will and the others found out. By then it would be too late, and Bard would be dead. If I loved him, I had to let him go. Even if it killed me inside. I had to find out if he was in any danger, if my actions were causing him harm. I wouldn't let ANYONE hurt him for my selfish actions.

And then.. I would tell him goodbye. My heart squeezed when I thought about never seeing his face again. But I couldn't burden him with my own desires. And while he had been very polite and sweet, he was probably like this with every girl. I was nothing more than a foolish child.

This was the only way to make him safe.

Satisfied with my plan, I wiped my nose and eyes once more before standing back up. I peeked once at will to see him still asleep and grabbed a coat before heading out the front door.

I'll be back soon Will. And when I am, I will have everything under control.

XXXX

Perched way outside the mansion, I sat waiting for Bard to come out for a smoke. I made sure to be far enough away that the demon Sebastian wouldn't notice my presence. Still, I felt paranoid and constantly swiveled my head on lookout for his shadowy figure. After about an hour I still didn't see Bard leave.

Should I go inside…..? I'm too afraid. Maybe I should come back later. But Will….Maybe this was best. We'll just end it like this. Or all I know Bard thinks I'm dead.

It felt like a large rock was lodged in my throat as I turned to leave the premises. My legs were wobbly as I ran away into the woods from waiting for so long. I shivered in the light snow that was now starting to fall around me. The white dust landed on my hair and I pulled up my cloak to cover my head. Will would kill me if I got sick. But that wouldn't stop this lovesickness from pulling me under its spell.

I almost missed the frozen lake in my trance and only noticed it because a certain figure was standing in the middle. His white jacket and blonde hair almost blended him in with the scenery. I stopped just short of the edge, afraid to step out onto the icy covering in case it cracked. My voice sounded like a frightened child as I called out.

"Bard?"

"Lottie?" His eyes lighted up as soon as he saw me, as if I were an angel fallen from heaven. My breath hitched in my throat as his piercing gaze fixed my own and all my thoughts were of Bard. It seemed as though he could read the words tattooed on my heart on how I felt for him. But my lips wouldn't move. My mind told my legs to run to him, to hug him one last time, but they just wouldn't respond. I was entranced and only he could break the hold.

A smile, his wonderful smile, broke and he opened his arms as if welcoming me to the world. "Come here."

I sprinted, crashing into him with the force of a thousand love struck couples, and breathed him in. Gunpowder, Spices, and… no cigarettes? Surprised I looked up at him. "You don't smell like smoke."

He chuckled before pulling me close once again. He pulled down my hood and pulled my bright hair to the side to whisper in my ear, "I know. You inspired me to stop smoking. It's right hard, but I would do anything to keep you next to me for a second longer." He stroked my cheek before smelling my hair, as if memorizing it for our last meeting. But, he couldn't know about that. Could he?

"You… stopped?" Something that felt like pride swelled in my chest next to gratitude. But then I noticed a cut under his ear and suddenly my senses returned. "Are you hurt? Where did you get this cut from? Did that butler hurt you?" I felt it with my hands and darted my eyes back and forth from the injury to his face.

"That?" he said nonchalantly. "Oh I got that repairing the window you escaped through. You left quite a mess." He tried to sound disapproving but I could tell he didn't care. "First you try to murder the Earl and then you manage to escape. Nobody has ever done that! But you had some help with distractions on the inside." His eyes twinkled and I knew he was on my side. He didn't care that I was being convicted of murder or that his master probably has money set on my head.

"Good." I say as I smile for the first time all day. "I don't like seeing people I care about get hurt." I try to not blush as I hint at my feelings before scolding myself. I wasn't going to do this… I have to say goodbye. Now.

With great reluctance I took a large breath and step out of Bard's arms. He looked at me confused, as if I was going to suddenly fly away.

"Bard," I started, "I have something to say."

"Me first." He said quickly, confident like this was practiced many times in a mirror. It took me off guard and I paused, thrown off track.

"No, Bard this is something important." I wanted to sound pulled together, sure of myself. But I could feel myself starting to tear apart at the seams.

He looked almost offended as he said, "So is this." He grabbed my waist and pulled into him again, only this time with my face headed toward his. Our lips barely touch and yet that same spark I felt when we first met lit up again. It was hesitant at first, and sweet, until he lingered a little longer. They were soft, gentle, and a little rough with his stubble. But I loved every second of it. Even if it was all too brief.

When he pulled back, a mysterious light in his eyes, I couldn't help but give a girlish smile. Yet those doubts wouldn't leave me alone as they ran around my head, taunting me of yet another thing I would miss the rest of my life. It's only a crush though, a passing fantasy. I would hear him out, and then skewer my own heart in two as I lie about my feelings.

He placed his hands on each side of my face, as if I were something precious to touch, and touched his nose to mine. "Miss Spears," he said very formally in his American accent that sounded surprisingly intimate and sexy. "I know our time together has been short, sporadic, and… quite frankly one hell of a mess to say the truth. But I met you, and that makes it all worth it." He gave me the slightest peck on the lips, but it still sent a shiver down my spine. I understood that feeling completely, but this was going down the wrong path.

"And I know this is not the 'proper' way," he said with a small smirk. "But in America women aren't courted so much as dated. They can go out with whomever they choose. They can kiss on the first date and get married whenever they please. And since I'm from America, and not England, that is how I work."

His hands ever so lightly trace down my face and neck. "You are special, Lottie. I don't want to lose you. When Sebastian took you away, I felt as if half of me was being carried away. I can't bear to have that happen again." His face scrunched in pain, as if physically we were bound by an unbreakable bond. I could feel it too. But his next words made me whole and shattered into a thousand pieces at the exact same moment.

"I love you. Will you marry me?"

"I-I…" I trailed off as I stepped out from his arms. My throat closed up and air seemed to get stuck in my mouth. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't feel. To avoid his painful face I looked down, letting my hair cover my face from the snowy word of coldness.

I was dying inside. And it was worse that I had to reject his love.

But Bard misunderstood my reaction. He grabbed my shoulders lightly and said, "Lottie, I didn't mean we have to marry right away. I just mean that when you're ready we can. Don't be scared." His voice was husky, as if trying to calm a squawking bird.

"N-no Bard. You don't understand. I-I can't marry you."

"What?"

"I said I can't marry you."

"Do you not love me? Is it because of something I said? Is it my job? Because I can quit and find another as long as you stay with me!" I heard his voice cracking. All the pain of rejection and reality was seeping into our fragile fantasy and rotting from the inside out.

I was a terrible person; terribly afraid and terribly sorry. Instead of looking him square in the eye and lying about my feelings I just turned around and ran. If I was a better person I would have told him I never loved him, that I was already engaged, or something plausible to help him move on. But no, I was a cruel reaper who just strung him along and dumped him in the worst way possible: yelling behind my back as I ran away from my problems.

"I JUST CAN'T!"

Into the dark woods I ran. Far, far away was my destination. Maybe it would be able to remove my heart because right now it felt as if life would be better without one beating in my chest. My chest heaved and puffed clouds of air until I felt woozy and began to walk. The soft snow crunched under my feet.

"I understand now," said Will from my right.

I looked over at him, red eyed and upset but not surprised. He was always one step ahead of me. He looked quiet, contemplating the serious breach in protocol displayed by his own little sister. He was writing something down in his own notebook, adjusting his glasses once or twice; a true expert in his area. He would report it all to the heads.

"I ended it," I said in a robotic voice as I began walking home again. "So you don't need to report it." I wiped my eyes on my sleeve but avoided making eye contact with Will when he caught up to me. He wouldn't do anything to Bard now; I had taken care of that. I, on the other hand, had probably lost every chance of ever becoming a successful reaper.

Ever.

I didn't care at this moment. I had done their program for years, followed every rule, and always done exactly as they desired. And now, I was going to do what I wanted. And I wouldn't let Will, Mr. Anderson or even my old habits get in the way.

I wanted to go home and take a long bath. I wanted to turn in my scythe and uniform and give up my exam. Seeing Bard again, even to just take Meyrin's soul would send me off the edge. I wanted to lie in bed with a good book and lose myself for a while. Whatever made this crumpling pain inside go away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Will when we reached the apartment.

I pushed past him to my room and walked to the bathroom. "No. Don't ever bring it up again." I slammed the door, turned on the water, and sunk into the hot bath. If only I could wash away the past to make it ever exist.

Or even better, that I could wrinkle up to small that I disappeared forever.

**Don't worry! There is more. But not too much. please Review!**


End file.
